We're All a Little Hurt Inside
by FreeformFay72
Summary: Nico has lost the love of his life after promising that he would move on, and it's resulted in a lot of physical pain. So, he has to go to an old friend from Camp for help so that when fall comes, he can take the internship at NCIS in the forensics lab. He's surprised, though, at how much he trusts the son of Hermes. Could Connor Stoll be the next love of his life? Connico.
1. So It Begins

Nico dragged his boyfriend through the shadows to the infirmary at Camp Jupiter, it was closer. Faster.

They had to save Will.

They just had to.

"Nico," Will gasped, he was bleeding from multiple wounds, but the worst was the stab wound in his chest. The idiot had jumped in front of Nico and intercepted the blow.

Nico choked back a sob, trying to adjust his grip on Will, "Somebody help!" He yelled hoping someone would hear and come.

His friends, the seven and Reyna, came around the building then hurried to help him get Will to the infirmary.

Will kept saying his name, using what little energy he had.

Nico took his hand, "Save your strength, please. You can't die on me."

They put Will on a cot, rushing around to try and stop the bleeding.

Will just looked at Nico, "Promise me you won't give up. That you'll move on."

Nico stared at him in horror, "You can't die."

"I'm a doctor. I know they can't fix this." Will was straining, his face lined with pain. "You know I'm dying. Promise me you'll keep going. Don't throw away the progress you've made. Promise me."

Nico felt his heart breaking, his strength draining. He kissed Will, "I…I promise. I won't give up. I'll move on…" he sobbed, letting the tears fall freely.

Will nodded a bit, then Nico sensed him dying.

The healers backed off as Nico let out a yell of anguish. They let him sob into the body of his boyfriend.

Reyna was the one who pulled him away from the body, "We'll have a proper burial."

He just sobbed, he couldn't believe the love of his life was dead. Had died, saving him. Will was always saving him.

But when it really counted, Nico hadn't been able to save Will.

—~~—

The days after blurred together. Nico had to go back to their apartment. Go to his classes. He went to camp. Completely numb. Burying himself in his studies. He didn't know why it was so important to him when the most important person to him was dead.

But he was determined to get the best grades.

He wouldn't let Will down.

If he got good grades, maybe he would feel better.

And mentally he was doing a little better. His mind could dwell on Will without overwhelming him, eventually. And the good times stood out starkly against the bad. There was so much good.

Physically, he was in pain. He had hurt himself dragging Will to Camp Jupiter, pulled some muscle or other and while the healers had said that he healed well, his back eventually got so bad that he was limping. He had run to class and fallen.

When the semester ended, he went to Camp to talk to Chiron about it.

Chiron had him go to a doctor, the doctor had him go to a chiropractor, the chiropractor said to see a physical therapist or a massage therapist. That it was his muscles that were the problem.

He told Chiron, and Chiron gave him a thoughtful look. "Well, we can make you an appointment with someone."

Nico made a face, "I don't like people touching me. Especially not strangers."

"Well, you could go to Connor."

Nico made a face, "Stoll?"

"He's a registered massage therapist. And he understands your situation. He can help you. You need to see someone." Chiron said gently.

Nico's hands were shaking, "I can't afford another appointment."

"Connor will work something out with you. I'll give you an address and an appointment time." Chiron said firmly. "Is Jason still storing your stuff?"

"Yeah, I've got to find another place. When I can actually walk." Nico grumbled, limping over to the door.

Chiron went to make the call, then came back and handed Nico an appointment card. "Better get going."

Nico sighed, "yeah." He was in pain. A lot of pain. And it was just making him think of Will. He wasn't sleeping well. Will used to hold him close, and not let go.

Nico just wanted someone to hold him. Tell him it would be okay. Someone to hold him for just a second so he can rest, weary from holding the weight of his world.

He went through the shadows to an out of the way place, then limped to the small spa/office place where Connor worked.

The receptionist had him sit down, telling him that Connor would be with him in a moment.

He sat down, bending to grab a magazine when his back spasmed. He couldn't move. Panic filled him, then frustration, both overwhlemed by the sheer pain of it all which spiked his anxiety, and made it hard to breath.

"Nico?" Connor knelt in front of him, his concerned blue eyes meeting Nico's, "What are you doing here?"

Nico choked back a sob, "I'm stuck…"

Connor immediately helped him up and into the back room, bearing most of his weight. "What have you done so far about this?"

"Doctor said chiropractor, chiropractor said physical therapist or masseuse." Nico was almost hiccuping from holding back the tears and sobs of pain.

Connor nodded and helped him to sit on the table/bed thing. "Stress level?"

"I'm managing." Nico tensed as Connor started feeling his back.

"And now the truth, because you're a mess Nico. And I don't just mean your muscles." Connor pulled his chair over. "I can't help you unless you answer me honestly."

Nico stared at Connor, tears brimming his eyes, "I lost the apartment. I had to quit my job because my back has been so bad, and I have to pay for classes soon. I haven't been able to job hunt or look for a new place to stay because I can barely move and…" he sobbed, "I miss Will! I want him here!"

Connor stared at him a moment, then got up and hugged him.

Nico cried into his friend, letting the warmth from Connor seep into himself. Letting Connor comfort him.

Connor lightly rubbed his hand up and down Nico's back, which felt surprisingly good.

Nico finally calmed down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you while you're at work."

"Nico, you're my friend. Don't worry about it." Connor said gently. "Now, I'm going to go talk to my associate. You pick out a candle that smells relaxing, and oils that smell relaxing because you need a serious massage. You're back has knotted up in so many places, that the knots have knotted together. Plus I think you may have torn a muscle in your lower back. I need to fix your upper back before I'll be able to tell."

Nico nodded a bit, then watched as Connor put in a CD. He was surprised at how much better he already felt just telling someone about the problem. Someone who understood who he was missing.

"You'll have to take off your shirt. It will make it easier for me to feel the muscles. Fix the problem faster so I'm not touching you for too long. I know you don't like getting touched."

"Thanks." Nico started smelling the different candles. "Um…Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone I was crying. If Jason or Reyna found out they would make me move to New Rome so they could keep an eye on me. I want to finish at this college. The one I went to with Will." He smelled another candle and scrunched up his nose.

"Patient confidentiality." Connor said in a light tone. "I've got you, Nico. Let me bear your burden for now. I'm strong enough." He held out a hand to Nico.

Nico looked into the blue eyes of someone that he had run away from once. He had run away, and not given a second thought to what this man and his brother had gone through when they realized he was gone. He had left during a time when halfbloods who disappeared either were dead or had joined Kronos' army.

Connor blinked, still waiting for Nico to respond.

Nico let out a shaky breath, and put his hand in Connors.

Connors hand closed around Nic'os and squeezed it.

Immediately, Nico felt the stress, fear, pain and sadness just slide off of him and sleep overtook him.

When he woke up he was laying on his stomach and he felt so relaxed. The tension in his back and neck seemed to be completely gone. It took him a moment to realize that Connor was actually still massaging his lower back.

"Feel any better, Nico?" The older man asked, pausing as he noticed Nico lift his head to glance back.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"It's far from better. With as much stress as you're carrying, your back will knot up again probably by the end of the day. This is going to take time to fix. Your leg isn't hurt, but the muscles need to be carefully stretched back out." Connor carefully helped Nico sit up.

Nico realized he was right as he sat up. He could feel that his back was still tight. Still in pain, but it was such an improvement…

He sighed, "I can't even pay for this." He felt guilty. He knew how hard Connor had worked to get this place so he made a good income. For him and Travis, who had grown up with next to nothing, money was sort of reverent.

"You don't need to. I'll cover you. Chiron will hide it. I can treat you at my place if we have to." Connor placed a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder. "My lackeys won't say anything either, since I've treated at least one of each of their family members on the house."

Nico gave a ghost of a smile, "So they like you?"

"Yeah, they do. They're a little more aware than most mortals." He wiped his hands on a towel, then tossed Nico his shirt. "I wiped most of the oil off, but you'll probably need a shower. Where are you staying right now?"

Nico shrugged, "Camp."

Connor made a face, "Not a good place for recovery. You like chicken Alfredo?"

Nico nodded slowly.

"Great, you can stay at my place tonight. I can monitor your condition and you don't have to deal with anyone but me and I have a date with a good book." Connor handed Nico a candle.

Nico sniffed it, then kept smelling it, "That's heavenly."

Connor chuckled, "My personal favorite. Complimentary with your first massage. Here are my car keys. I'll be done here in about half an hour."

Nico looked at the keys, "How long have I been asleep?"

Connor gave him a smirk, "Four hours. I've had three other patients come and go. I was working on you in between. Collectively, probably took me about two hours to get you to this point. I would spend more time on you, but I have to clean up so I can go home. Don't be surprised if I work on your back at home, though."

Nico caught Connors hand, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. There's a lot of work to do on you. You keeping an active social life?" Connor quickly changed the subject.

Nico almost groaned, "No. Well, I mean, Jason and Reyna and the others from camp. But I don't, like…"

Connor nodded, "Alright. One problem at a time, then. Can you stand?" He stood ready to help Nico.

Nico carefully got up, realizing he could actually put some his weight on his leg. He would still limp, but it didn't hurt as much. "I think I can manage."

Connor moved to feel Nico's back as he stood there.

Nico stood still, making sure to keep most of his weight on his other leg.

"I'll walk you out. I don't like how tight the muscles are. I don't want you hurting yourself." Connor said gently.

Nico nodded, deciding it was best not to argue with the person who was giving him expensive treatment at no cost.

They went out to Connors car, which was the perfect size for tall and short people to get in and out of when back injuries were in play. Nico wondered if Connor had gotten it with that in mind, but realized Connor must have been looking more at gas mileage.

Connor got him in and made sure he was comfortable, "Alright. I'll be out in a bit. Feel free to mess with the radio."

Nico nodded, "thanks."

Connor nodded and headed back inside after closing the car door.

Nico decided to see what CD's were in the player.

He was surprised when something like kids music started playing. It took him a couple moments to realize that it was Disney music. He was in so much shock that he just let it play. He was pretty sure the first song was called Kiss the Girl.

He fiddled with his wallet. It had been a gift from Will. It was starting to wear out. He still kept Will's in his backpack. He liked to look at Will's drivers license sometimes.

The next song was You'll Be in My Heart.

By the end, Nico was crying again.

He hit the radio button to turn it off.

It just skipped to the next song.

Connor got in, "Oh, I love this song." Then he noticed Nico's face.

Nico hiccuped, "Disney broke me."

Connor turned it off. "You'll be in my heart?"

Nico nodded, trying to get rid of his hiccups. "That song was sort of helping."

"Little Wonders. Yeah, I listen to that on repeat after a bad day. Well, that and a couple others." Connor said softly, "Ash is closing for me. Working for her birthday bonus."

Nico hiccuped again, "Why do you—hic—have a Disney CD—hic—in the player?"

"For when I'm taking care of Zoey."

"Zoey…your niece?"

Connor nodded, "She turns four in a month or so. She's a little songbird. Loves Disney and I can dig it."

Nico relaxed in the seat, "You're sure that my staying isn't a problem?"

"Hey, I've got two spare bedrooms and you need a place to crash without the stress of people." Connor turned onto the main road. "And like I said, I've got a date with a good book."

Nico nodded, "After you cook dinner?"

"Yeah," Connor grinned. "Understand that I'm not claiming to be a particularly good cook, this is just one dish that I can cook."

"I'm not exactly skilled at making much more than cereal."

"Well, Katie gave me a couple lessons." Connor shrugged, "And I took a cooking class a couple years ago."

"Nice. Giving up on getting married?" Nico teased.

Connor laughed dryly, "Not having luck in the dating department. Last girlfriend now has a restraining order."

"Yikes, what happened?"

"Psycho. Thought I was going to marry her after a month. Freaked when I broke up with her. Broke into my house, put something in my pool."

"You have a pool?"

"Yeah," Connor glanced over, or maybe he was glancing to make sure he was clear to turn. "It will be good for you. I'll have exercises that will help stretch the muscles again."

Nico nodded. "And I'll be able to search for an apartment and another job."

"Recover first. Job second. Apartment third." Connor prioritized it, "you can crash with me until then." He parked and got out, coming around to Nico's side of the vehicle.

Nico carefully got out with Connors help. He didn't know why he felt so at ease with the older man helping him. He just felt so much better since he had taken Connors hand earlier. Since his nap.

"What did you do?" Nico asked, suddenly realizing that it couldn't have been natural.

"Um, what do you mean? I gave you a massage, a ride home, a place to stay…"

"Before my nap. You took my hand and then it was like everything came off of me. My stress and worries…sadness…"

Connor made a soft sound of acknowledgment, "Trick I learned a while back. I just…carry it for a while. Then I'll give it back in small doses until you can bear it. Like letters."

Nico stopped him, "You're carrying it?"

"Relax, Nico. I can handle it." Connor said in a soothing tone, "Let's just get you inside and relaxing."

Nico looked at him, "Why would you do that?" You have your own problems, idiot. Don't think I don't remember the things you've been through.

"Because you're struggling underneath an enormous burden and I have the strength to help you carry it. So I will. You're my friend, Nico. So was Will. I take care of my friends."

"You didn't have to…" He mumbled.

Connor hugged him suddenly, "Nico, just let me."

Nico felt his throat close and he gripped Connors shirt and buried his face in the strong shoulder. He couldn't believe he was relying so much on the prankster. But if you couldn't trust a thief to keep your secrets, who could you trust?

Connor pulled away after Nico released his shirt, "Come on, you need to lay down. Your back is starting to knot up again."

Nico finally made it into the house and looked around.

It had a powerful feeling of coziness, with the relaxing vibe of a tropical paradise. It wasn't like it was heavily decorated, but the decor brought everything together in a way that Nico found really pleasing.

"Couch or bed?"

"Couch. Not ready to be alone just yet."

"Alright," Connor helped him over and onto the couch.

Nico managed to lay down, "So, how are Travis and Katie?"

Connor went into the kitchen, "Expecting. A boy. They have no clue what they're going to name him. And Zoey is excited."

Nico let himself sink into the couch, "Katie settling into being a step-mom?"

"She settled into it two years ago when she got the role. Besides, Zoey has never known anything besides her dad, Katie, and me, obviously. She wasn't exactly planned and…"

"Yeah, I know Travis struggled with Zoey's moms death." Nico saved Connor from having to speak of it. He grabbed a stray magazine—National Geographic? Are you kidding?—and started looking through the pictures.

Connor was rattling around the kitchen, "There's an understatement. Anyway, they're doing well. They're happy."

Nico noted the tinge of dissatisfaction in Connors voice and wondered at it, "You sound…jealous?"

Connor sighed, "It's just…it was one thing, losing my foot and destroying my chances at the Olympics and of going into law enforcement. But what's with all this nasty luck in my dating life as well? I wanted…I wanted the white picket fence, the loving spouse, and three kids. I've got the house and the fence. A yard, I have a nice yard. I'm making good money, I'm living debt-free, I'm even learning too cook more things. But…" Connor leaned against the back of the couch, "Haven't found the right spouse. Don't get me wrong, I am happy in my life, just…yeah. I'm a little jealous of my brother."

Nico gave him a sympathetic smile, "At least you have a date tonight."

Connor chuckled, "Oh yeah. She's taking me on a trip." He went back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

Nico stretched a bit and regretted it as the muscles spasmed.

Connor came and gently worked his fingers into the muscles on Nico's back until Nico's breathing and reaction sounded of relief rather than pain.

Once Nico said he was okay and that he wouldn't move, Connor went back to cooking the chicken.

Nico listened as Connor started humming softly, probably some Disney song.

He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into. But for some reason he was glad he did.

 **AN: This is going to be updated sporadically. Happy Connico, everyone. Crossover comes in later chapters. Chapter two is almost done. I do take requests, I love all feedback (especially grammar).**


	2. Memory Lanes

Nico handed his empty plate to Connor, "That was great, Connor. Thanks."

Connor just grinned and went to start on dishes. "Feel free to watch the TV or anything. I have netflix. Don't have cable. Just local channels. I think ABC and CW."

Nico nodded a bit and grabbed the remote, but he wasn't sure he wanted to turn it on. They were having good conversation.

"So, what's this book you have a date with named?"

"Matchbox. It's the first book in the Breckenridge Burning series by Cassandra Dellaro. She's a halfblood, my half sister if I remember correctly. Anyway, Travis recommended them to me."

"I think Will was reading that series. He had been excited because a new book was coming out."

"Powder Keg, probably."

"Hang on, Matchbox and Powder Keg? What are the other books titled?"

"It goes Matchbox, Lighter, Oil Lamp, Torch, Powder Keg, and the newest is Volcano. Next one is Caldera I think."

"Keeping with a burning theme, then."

"Yup. Funny enough, they live up to their titles."

"So, not recommended for pyromaniacs?"

Connor laughed, "Uncertain. It could either sate them, or make them crave it more."

"Is the main character a pyro?"

"Um, something like that. I really can't tell you more without giving things away."

"Ah. I see." He recalled Will refusing to tell him virtually anything, simply saying "Spoilers."

"Anyway, it's one of those books that has a little bit of everything in it. So when looking at the genre most people say adventure because it has so much that it's just the easiest."

"Cheesy romance in it?"

"Not particularly."

Nico nodded, "Might have to check it out. I take it a new one comes out every six months or so?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the last one has been in editing stages for about three months because they wanted to keep the spacing normal. She apparently bangs out a story every couple months." Connor plopped onto the couch, "I cant imagine writing that much."

Nico shook his head, "Me neither. I don't even like writing lab reports."

"That's right, you're heading for forensics."

"Yeah, criminal forensics. I thought I might as well help the poor dead people by helping find their killers. Plus I'll have a leg up on most people because I'll know what I'm looking for." Nico shrugged.

Connor nodded, "How close are you to finishing your degree?"

"I've got about two years left. Provided I an stick to my schedule. Shoot, I almost forgot. My professor is recommending me for an internship this fall." Nico groaned.

Connor laughed, "Oh gods, I'm glad I didn't have to do that. Well, I guess technically I did, but it wasn't like a regular internship."

Nico sighed, "I wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the rumors about the girl who would be my boss."

"Ooh, what rumors?"

"Something about her hating other people in her lab. Weird, I think they said she was goth, and untrusting. It'll be hell."

"You went through Tartarus. Can't be worse than that." Connor nudged him gently. "Let me work on your back. Keep talking."

Nico turned so Connor could get to his back, "Anyway, everything I've heard about the place as a whole is…concerning. But my teacher thinks I'll excel."

"I would trust him then. Where is the internship?"

"It's like, the navy police or something."

"NCIS?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. I'd wanted to work there before…" his hand gestured to the fake foot.

Nico nodded, "Why?"

"My mom was a Marine. They found her killer and...well, they saved me. That time when I was kidnapped." Connor was quiet.

Nico nodded, "I see. Well, I still have yet to be accepted for the internship, but my teacher seems pretty confident."

"Good luck finding a place with rent low enough you can afford it." Connor snorted. "Only reason I have this place is because my Grandpa bought it for me. Bought Travis' place too. Taxes aren't cheap, but I make enough that it's not a big deal."

Nico grunted, "How long is the spare room available?"

Connor chuckled, "As long as you need it."

Nico realized that Connor had just guided him to asking to live at the house with him. The man had let Nico realize that it was the best option for him, and waited for Nico to feel comfortable in the decision.

"You're sneaky, Stoll."

"You're just now realizing this?" Connors fingers gently dug into a knot in Nico's back, causing a whimper from the younger man.

"You just got me to ask to stay with you. Why?"

"Look, you need a place to live, I go crazy being in this house alone all the time. I have the space, it's not far from your university or your potential workplace and you need me to help you get better anyway." Connor gently rubbed Nico's neck. "Besides, if I have to be part of one more group text about Jason and Reyna's and everyone else's concern about you living alone, I'm going to personally destroy all the cell towers in the area."

Nico laughed, "They keep accidentally including me in those."

"Idiots. Anyway, if you're living with me, then they have one less thing to worry about. An maybe I can escape group texts for a while."

Nico considered it. Something in him said that Will would say it was a win-win situation. Say that Nico would be foolish to pass up an offer like this.

"Alright, but no big parties."

Connor snorted, "And get the house dirty?"

"You're a clean freak?" Nico arched an eyebrow and looked back. The place was pretty darn clean.

"No, which is why I don't like to get it dirty. Cleaning after a party is a pain in the kiester that I don't want to deal with." Connor made a face. "No promises on warning you if my brother is dropping in, though. He just sort of does. Usually with Zoey. Sometimes with an annoyed Katie who insisted that they should have called. They have a key."

Nico shrugged slightly, "They're your family. It's fine. Besides, they probably usually bring food, don't they?"

"Thank the gods, yes." Connor got up and went to the closet, pulling out a massage bed. "Up you get."

Nico sighed, "That bad?"

"That bad."

"So, why do you like massaging people?"

Connor gestured for Nico to lose his shirt, "Ever heard of the five love languages?"

"I don't think so."

"Something Katie clued me in on. So there's this guy who says that there are five primary love languages: gifts, quality time, acts of service, words of affirmation, and physical touch." Connor helped Nico lay down on the bed.

"Okay."

"These are all present in different levels in each person. My primary love language is physical touch, with acts of service and quality time tied for second. Then words of affirmation and gifts."

Nico frowned at the floor as he worked through it, "So, for physical touch…?"

"Any brief touch from someone I care about can make me feel loved. I prefer hugs. If I don't have physical contact often enough I start to feel unloved. Best gift I ever got was a body pillow. I'm a big cuddler. Kind of frustrating."

"And gifts?"

"It's when a person feels loved when people give them gifts. Even if it's just flowers or something."

"Okay, then you said words of…"

"Affirmation. Things like, you're the best. I love you. You're so handsome. I love that you vacuumed. I appreciate you." Connors tone sounded indifferent. "Travis ha to learn to dole out those kinds of words frequently because Katie is not a cuddler and he was used to making sure I didn't spiral into depression."

"Right, and the other two?"

"Quality time, any time spent with each other. Even just watching a movie. But also, one on one time. Talking, listening, deep conversations. Meaningful ones."

Nico gave a thoughtful sound.

"And acts of service." Connor paused his work for a moment, "Doing things for someone, even little things like washing the dishes. Travis argued that that was more how I showed affection than how I received it, but I had a girlfriend who simply folded towels while I was changing quickly and I could have kissed her for an hour for that."

Nico smiled, "You are a dork."

"But a cute dork. Or, so I'm told." Connor really dug into one spot an Nico hissed his breath in pain.

"Sorry. Has to be done. It's almost out." Connor murmured in a soothing tone.

Nico turned his mind to the idea of the love languages. He could see how it made sense.

Will had always been taking care of him in a way that just made Nico feel loved. And he always felt best when people spent time with him, really spent time with him.

Nico had also noticed that Will loved being told how much Nico loved him am appreciated him. Loved it when Nico made time for him and cuddled with him. When Nico allowed Will to touch him without complaining, when they first moved in together, will had been so ecstatic that…well, they got a little carried away in their kissing and ended up at the hospital with Nico getting twelve stitches.

"I think will was a physical touch and words of affirmation." He said softly.

Connor slowed for a moment, "Seems about right. Though I would say acts of service for him as well. He liked helping others, so when someone helped him without his asking or willingly, he always looked ecstatic."

"What's Travis?" Nico decided they needed to focus on someone else.

"Quality time, hands down. But he's well-versed in others because of me and Katie. Katie also thinks that cookies are one of his love languages for reasons you do not want to know."

Nico snorted, "Now I do."

Connor laughed, "Trust me, you don't."

Nico relaxed even more under Connors hands as Connor loosened up more of his back, "Oh man..."

Connor chuckled softly and kept working. "Anyway, I like massaging because even if I don't particularly are for the person I'm working on, it still makes me feel a little more…happy. Satisfied."

Nico moaned, "That hurts and feels good…"

"I'm magic like that." Connors voice returned to it's calm tone, relaxed. Easy going.

Nico thought back to when Connor had first lost his foot. He and Will had gone to visit him in the hospital when Travis told them, and that Connor was severely depressed. The accident had killed two campers and seriously injured another two, the last three had only minor injuries. But all of them would have died if Connor hadn't acted so quickly. Still, Connor blamed himself for the deaths of the two campers, and since his chances of going to te Olympics as planned were dashed, and he wouldn't be qualified for field work in the criminal justice world…

Will had been his usual self, trying to help Connor.

Nico had watched, barely able to hide his horror at seeing Connor so depressed. His worry for him, and sympathy had to stay hidden. He knew Connor wouldn't want to see it. Connor had made that clear when he had been hospitalized after the kidnapping two years before that.

Nico kept his comments to topics that would keep him from revealing his sorrow and sympathy.

He remembered Will humming a hymn to Apollo after Connor fell asleep, an later telling Nico that it was a song for depression, not physical injuries.

Nico also remembered the scare Connor gave them all when he was missing for a while an they found a suicide note. And Connor coming back in on his crutches, looking at all of them like they ha lost their minds. And really, that had been the night that the old Connor had seemed to come back.

"You've come a long way since you lost your foot." Nico finally commented aloud.

"Yeah, I have. Helps that the medicine they had me on for the depression was actually the biggest contributor to my depression."

"Seriously? I never heard about that."

"Oh yeah, I was depressed, but the medicine made it so bad. You were there the night I realize it was worse with the medicine."

"I never actually heard what had happened."

"Well, I had left that morning to go kill myself, but instead I found myself in a police station, talking to one of the officers about how I lost my foot and I was going to kill myself. That I had felt better last night, but this morning it was just too much to bear."

"You said that to a police officer?"

"Yeah, anyway, apparently he noticed something about my eyes or something and he and another officer took me to a lab for some blood work. Turns out it had caused something or other to happen which was causing me to fall into severe depression. I was taken to the hospital to purge my system and then the officer drove me home. I told Travis after you all left. Will prescribed me something else to help with the depression I did have. Travis helped me move on. So did little Zoey."

"That's right, she was only a few months old when that happened." Nico commented.

"Five months. Then Travis and Katie got married about four months after. Then hazel and frank. There was just enough happiness going around that I made it through." Connor shrugged, "I still struggle every once in a while, but overall, I'm doing fantastic."

Nico pushed himself up onto his arms, his back creaking as he did, "I'm glad. Seriously. If you didn't have this job, I'd be sitting defeated somewhere."

Connor helped him the rest of the way up, "Happy to help." He said with a smile.

Nico stood, and then slid his arms around Connors waist and hugged him tightly.

Connor flinched slightly, surprised, but then he hugged Nico back. His head dropped onto Nico's.

Nico realized Connor was probably exhausted, and was probably more than ready to curl up with that book.

"Sorry, you're probably tired." He started to pull away.

Connor didn't let got or move, holding Nico in place. "Mm."

"You any sleep here, dude."

Connor laughed softly, "Okay, okay." He slowly pulled away.

"You've got a book, remember?" Nico gave him a soft smile. Don't leave me alone. Please.

Connor nodded, rubbing his face, "yeah. Goodnight, Nico."

"Night." Nico forced it out, limping toward the guest bedroom. He didn't want to be alone, but he knew he needed to respect Connors space.

Connor made a clicking sound, "You need a book to read or something?"

Nico hesitated, "yeah, I guess so."

Connor nodded and led the way to the Master bedroom, walking slowly so that Nico could keep up.

"I never pegged you as a reader."

"Keeps me busy." Connor led the way to a packed bookshelf. A big bookshelf.

"That's a lot of books…" Nico felt his surprise grow.

Connor gave a sheepish smile, "I've got a lot of spare time. Especially lately."

"Dude, you need a girlfriend." Nico shook his head, the grabbed a book and looked it over. "How's this one?"

Connor made a face, "Little slow in the beginning. Try this one. A different book by Cassie Dellaro, but definitely good. I think you'll like it."

Nico took it and shrugged, "I'll try it. Thanks."

Connor nodded and grabbed a book off a table, "feel free to raid the cupboards or fridge. Just, make yourself at home."

"Okay." Nico forced himself toward the door.

Connor sat down on his bed and took off his fake foot, "see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Nico stared at the fake foot. "Connor, is that blood?"

"Yeah, it just rubbed part of my leg raw. It's no big deal." Connor shrugged it off. "Leo said he's got a new one he wants me to test out. He's bringing it in a month or so, after he fixes the first issue that's come up already. Apparently it shorted out and almost electrocuted him."

"Um, that's a nope." Nico hugged the book, still concerned.

"Yeah, but he swears it'll be ready next time they're here." Connor got out some band-aids and sort of cleaned up the spot before going applying one.

"Dude, you know better than to treat something with such little care. Even if it is minor." Nico scolded. "You should be putting antibiotic ointment on it. Or nectar. Wash it out properly."

Connor snorted, "You spent way too much time with Will."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Just do it properly."

Connor sighed and pulled a small medical kit from his side table. "Such a little pest."

"Said the prankster and thief." Nico retorted. He wanted to sit next to Connor, but he knew that was a bad idea.

Connor smirked, then glance at him. "Nico?"

"Yeah?" Nico jumped a bit.

"If you want to you can read in here. You look like someone who's afraid of being alone."

Nico felt himself blush, "I'm fine."

"Nico, it's okay if you don't want to be alone." Connor said gently. "I get it. You've been essentially on your own for a while. It's understandable that you need to be around people."

Nico looked at Connor, "Can I just…can I…"

Connor waved him over, "Yeah, you can sit next to me. Told you, I'm a cuddler. Doesn't faze me."

Nico climbed onto the bed and got comfortable next to Connor.

Connor wrapped an arm around Nico then fell into the world that his book created.

Nico tried to focus on reading. It was a great book, but he just wanted to cuddle up with Connor.

Finally he just closed the book and set it aside, curling up an closing his eyes.

Connor smelled like that good candle, and it was a great scent. Relaxing.

Next thing Nico knew he was falling asleep faster than he could stop himself.


	3. Head over Heels

Nico sighed as he woke, then yawned. He rolled over, and snuggled up with the warm person next to him.

Can't be Will. Will is dead.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the sleeping face of Connor Stoll.

Nico was surprised to find that his wanted to kiss the older boy. To tangle his fingers into that curly mass, and press their bodies together.

But he also knew that Connor had serious trauma from the kidnapping, and waking up like that could be disastrous. Deadly.

So instead, Nico just admired the man beside him. He could close his eyes an feel the muscles underneath the shirt, bury his face in those strong shoulders. And if Connor woke up he could pretend he had done it in his sleep.

He inched a little closer, pressing his face to Connors neck.

Connor breathed in sharply, then rolled onto his back, murmuring unintelligibly.

Nico hesitated, then felt Connor's abs, letting his hand trail across Connor lightly. Damn. Connor was in good shape. He might not have a six…okay he had an eight-pack…damn.

Damn.

And touching him was the most addicting thing Nico had done in a while. Once he started, he needed to do it more. He couldn't stop.

Connor was a drug and Nico wanted to become an addict.

Nico could feel one of Connor's scars through his shirt. He knew it wasn't that visible unless you were close, but he hadn't realized how deep the scar actually was.

Then the alarm clock went off, making both of them jump out of their skin.

Connor beat the clock until it shut up and then collapsed back on the bed, "Dag-nabbit that scared me."

"So loud. Sooooo loud…" Nico breathed, almost whimpering. Dang it, that was so close.

Connor looked over at him, "You sleep well?"

"You should have woken me."

"Right, because you totally didn't need the sleep or anything." He arched an eyebrow.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Still."

Connor shrugged, "Anyways, I did go to sleep on the guest bed and you're not allowed to. I have to replace it. It's terrible. And the other guest bedroom is mostly for Zoey so there's only a twin bed there."

Nico felt his heart skip a beat, "oh."

Connor gave him a smile, "Anyway, I better get in the shower." He grabbed the crutch he kept by his bed, then hopped out.

Nico lay there for a moment, then slowly got up. His back was tight, in a bit of pain.

Connor was singing in the shower.

Nico closed his eyes and just listened, trying to work out words. He couldn't remember the song but he was sure he knew it. He found himself wondering if he would be able to keep control of himself if he were to see Connor naked.

He really wanted to find out.

"Stop it." He scolded himself.

Connor was a friend. A good one.

Last thing he needed to do was ruin it for both of them.

—~~—

Weeks. It took weeks for him to recover almost completely.

He ha arranged with Connor that he would do the cleaning and cooking as a form of rent. He was able to pick up a tutoring job for the couple months before the school year helping high school students with chemistry.

It was an exhausting job.

Frustrating.

So he decided to stop in a bar on his way home for a drink. Just one. He knew Connor didn't really approve of alcohol. But Nico needed a drink every now and them.

He leaned against the bar counter, "Just give me a beer."

The bartender nodded and went to get it.

"What brings a hunk like you here?" A woman asked.

He looked over at her, "Bad day. You?"

"Oh, just lookin for a good time." She gave him a look like he was a hunk of meat that she wanted to take from the butcher to her house.

Nico nodded, "Good luck."

She touched his arm, laughing, "You're funny!"

"You're barking up the wrong tree." He muttered, taking the beer from the bartender.

She didn't get it.

One thing led to another, led to her being insulted and sending a bunch of guys to beat him up, which landed him kicked out and looking for somewhere else to get a drink but the only other close place always the gay bar and he wasn't sure he wanted to go there.

But he glanced at his phone and he wasn't ready to be home alone.

He went in, ordering a soda instead of an alcoholic drink. Get comfortable in the place.

Thankfully, it was early enough that it was practically empty aside from a group of three or four guys in some chairs to one side.

One of them waved to Nico, "Hey, you here for the singles support group?"

Nico made a face, "The what?"

One of them chuckled, "More like the 'totally in love with someone who doesn't love you back' group."

Nico took the soda, "Okay, I'll listen, but only because I'm not going home until I know my roommate is home."

The one who had waved to him smiled, "I'm Sam, that's Adam and Peter."

"Nico." He sipped his soda.

Adam had a martini, and he looked about four drinks in. "So, here's the standing right now. The guy I like, a coworker of course, is about to marry his boyfriend."

"Mine is completely oblivious to my existence." Sam gave a sad little smile.

"And mine has already turned me down about four times." Peter downed his drink.

"You? How's your love life?"

"Well, my boyfriend died about a year ago while we were planning our wedding. Stabbed. And now I'm staying with a mutual friend an he's straight and every day I fall more and more in love with him. I mean, I used to find him annoying. But he helped me and now I'm falling for him and I don't know how to stop it. I have to stop it. He's too good of a friend to lose. We both need the friendship."

"Damn," Peter said, "How hot is this guy?"

Nico pulled up Connors photo on his phone and showed it to them, "He's the shorter one. Not that he's short. He's like, 6'4". That's his older brother."

"Hot damn!" Adam grinned, "He is a hunk!"

Nico looked at it and sighed, "He's a massage therapist."

Peter frowned, "What's up with his leg? Like, I can see straps, but halfway down his shin his leg looks weird? A brace?"

"He lost his foot in an accident, saving five kids in the van. He was kidnapped before that, he has scars on his back and chest from the torture they put him through. He's perfect." Nico swiped to the next photo he had of Connor. Those eyes.

Hang on, why was he saying all of this? He wasn't even a drink in and already he was spilling about his life.

"Sorry, I don't normally talk about my life this openly." He looked back at the bartender, "This is just root beer, right?"

The guy laughed and nodded.

Nico looked at it and shook his head, "I must be losing my mind."

"Relax, we weren't exactly open to sharing this stuff either. But we did. And now we have people that will stop us when we're about to ask the same guy out for a fifth time." Adam looked pointedly at Peter.

Peter smile sheepishly, "He's irresistible."

"You're lucky he hasn't taken out a restraining order." Sam shook his head. Then checked his nails, "Damn I need a manicure."

Nico made a face, "You get your nails done?"

"You don't?"

He shook his head, "Not gay enough for that. I'm as straight as gay gets. Which probably explains why I keep falling for straight guys. I mean, I got lucky with Will. But now Connor? I'm doomed."

They started talking. They told him about they're lives, listened to him without judging.

Next thing he knew, Connor walked in.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to charge your damn phone?"

Nico looked at it and winced, "Sorry, man."

"Jason tried calling you. You said you were going home. I just…" Connor stopped himself, "Don't scare me like that."

Nico winced again, "Try not to. Uh, Connor, these are some new friends. Adam, Sam, and Peter."

Connor nodded to them, "nice to meet you."

They were eyeing him like he was a piece of candy.

"Hey." They chorused.

Connor arched an eyebrow, "Right, well, I'm going to head home now that I know you're alright."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

Connor smirked, "You remember who I was as a kid, right?"

Nico frowned, "Did you put a tracker on me?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded, still smirking. Then he became more serious, "Look, I have one too. It's just because you have a tendency to disappear with a dead cell phone."

"You have a tracker on you?"

"Yeah. Only Travis had the code for it. Only I have the code for yours."

"Because of the depression?" Nico asked, hesitant.

Connor glanced at the others, then forced a smile, "Mine is. Yours is because you have a bunch of people who worry about you."

Nico met Connors eyes, "Give me a lift home?"

He nodded.

The others waved goodbye.

Peter pointed at him, "Next Thursday, four o'clock. Be there."

Nico nodded, "I will." He followed Connor out.

"Hey, I'm glad you're making friends." Connor said once they were in the car. "Sorry to come in all freaking out. And the tracker."

Nico laughed a bit, "It's okay. Seriously, I'm kind of glad you have a way of finding me. That way I don't have to worry about getting killed and no one making sure I have proper funeral rites."

Connor laughed, "You would worry about that."

Nico glanced over at him, "So, what's on your schedule for the weekend?"

"Date tomorrow night. Other than that, I thought we'd go to the greenhouse and get stuff for the vegetable garden."

Nico sighed inwardly, "Sounds interesting. Just wondering who's going to be taking care of this garden."

"Me, probably. I've done it before. Forcing me to make time." Connor pulled into the driveway, "Besides, we are a little late for starting the garden, but it will still be nice having one."

"Glad you already had the raspberries, though. Those are awesome."

Connor grinned, "I know, best thing I ever did. And those blackberries will be ripe soon."

"Katie and Travis are coming over Sunday, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Connor rubbed his neck, "You can bail if you like. I can make an excuse if you need one."

Nico shrugged, "Only if you want me to."

"I don't care. Thought you would." He unfolded the massage table. "You're limping."

Nico thought he was blushing as he took off his shirt and got onto the table, "You've been doing it all day. You should take a break."

"I was home for a while before looking for you." Connor pointed to the clock.

Nico's eyes widened, "I was there for four hours?"

"Yeah," Connor gently swatted the back of Nico's head, "Down. Let me treat you."

Nico relaxed and fell into the familiar trance of the massage.

"New mattress still good?"

"Yeah, it is." I want to sleep beside you again.

"Good, and I noticed you finally put up some pictures."

"Yeah, I thought I'd ease into it. Not ready for one of Will yet." Nico sighed, "Then again, I don't know when I would be ready."

Connor actually cracked Nico's back, which felt amazing. "You're stronger than you think."

"Am I?" Nico had a bad feeling that his strong front made him appear stronger than he actually was. "I don't feel like I am."

"You are. I'm barely carrying any of your burden anymore." Connor said in a light tone.

"You still need to get a new prosthetic leg. Yours makes you bleed."

"You need to talk to your professor about starting that internship sooner."

"You need to stop nagging me."

Connor laughed, "Fat chance. There, that should hold you for a while."

Nico sat up and sighed, "Anything I should know about when your family comes over? Or your dating protocol?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you bring home a girl…"

Connor laughed, "I don't bring girls home. Not the way you're thinking. Never actually gotten that far into a relationship with anyone."

Nico stared, "Seriously?"

"I've never felt a good enough connection. Never felt like I could commit to any of them. And I would want to commit to them before…" He shrugged.

Nico nodded slowly, "I guess that makes a little sense. But…you've never…"

"I've been tempted, don't get me wrong. But in the end, I just…I couldn't. It's gotten me dumped. I'll find someone who understands someday." He left off the hopefully, but Nico could tell it existed. Connor had a far off look in his eyes.

Nico wanted to hug him, tell him it would be okay. Tell him that he loved him.

Connor dropped onto the couch, "Video games, reading, or television?"

"Movie." Nico went to the DVD rack, picking one at random. "This one okay?"

"Sure, why not? I'll get popcorn. Though, you probably want dinner."

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"Not yet."

"Then order pizza." Nico tossed him the phone, then put the movie in.

"Okay. Pepperoni and bacon?"

"Sounds great."

Connor dialed and then ordered the pizza. Then they started the movie.

Nico curled up on the couch next to Connor, glad for the excuse to be able to cuddle with him. The smell of Connor, the warmth exuding from him.

He was in love with his newest best friend.


	4. First Day at Work

Nico straightened his tie, then the elevator doors opened. He stepped out and followed the agent to the directors office.

"Mr. Di Angelo, we're excited to have you join us." Director Vance shook Nico's hand.

Nico smiled, "I'm excited to be working here. It seems like a great environment."

"If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to Ms. Sciuto. I should warn you, she can be untrusting with new people."

Nico nodded, "I did hear something to that effect. She has something of a reputation."

Director Vance looked somewhat amused, "Doesn't seem to have discouraged you."

"I don't scare easily." Nico shrugged, "I imagine it does her well to be suspicious. You never know what could happen."

"Well-said. Ah, Ms. Sciuto, this is Mr. Di Angelo. He's your intern."

Nico took in the very goth looking woman who was looking at him with something short of complete distrust and annoyance.

"I don't need help. They just get in the way." She turned her attention back to her computer.

Nico glanced around noting the odd decor.

"Ms. Sciuto, Mr. Di Angelo is a highly qualified candidate and will be working with you until I say otherwise, so I suggest you give him a job." Director Vance told her, a warning clear in his voice.

"Remember what happened with the last two people who helped?" She folded her arms. "One framed Tony and the other tampered with evidence to try and make sure we didn't find out it was him."

"You're overwhelmed, Ms. Sciuto. So I suggest you get accustomed to Mr. Di Angelo helping you. He's top of his class, and highly qualified to help you and if you're truly concerned then you can keep an eye on him and keep him on the smaller cases you're processing. You'll figure something out," Director Vance left.

Ms. Sciuto frowned at him, arms folded, "Do you always dress like that?"

Nico looked down at his black suit, grey shirt, and skinny dark blue tie. "If you mean wearing virtually all black, then yes. If you mean the suit, well…considering the tie was my roommate's…and this suit is the only one I own…" He looked up at her, "Not exactly. I'm more of a black jeans, and skull t-shirts kind of guy. I wear more colors now than I did as a teen, mostly because of…" Will…

She smirked, "Sounds like we might get along after all. Tomorrow, you look like yourself."

Nico nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And call me Abby."

"Yes Abby."

"Now, you know how to work a mass spectrometer?"

"Yeah," Nico stepped beside her.

"Good, run these samples."

He nodded and started working. He had a feeling it would be a long day. But he was determined to make this internship work. He needed to be able to contribute. He had been excited when his teacher contacted him about starting his internship at NCIS a couple months early. He felt wrong not being able to pay for some of the groceries or anything, this internship didn't pay much, but it was enough that he could save up for his school bill.

Connor had been great, and Nico finally felt like himself again. He was even able to talk about Will a little more now. He was in a good place, a great place.

Although, he was still falling for Connor.

And Connor was dating this girl named Sophia Santana, and had been for the past two weeks. Two agonizing weeks of having to pretending that he completely supported the relationship and being casually curious about how things were going with the two of them.

Sometimes he regretted the promise he had made Will.

The nice thing about living with Connor?

He had his own room and there weren't campers everywhere, butting into his business. Getting on his last nerve. When he needed people, he could walk down the hall and talk to Connor for five minutes, and then go back to his own room and enjoy the solitude.

"Whaddayagot, Abs?"

Nico flinched and glanced over at the man.

He had silver-white hair, and piercing blue eyes that he pinned Nico down with him.

"An intern, Gibbs." Abby replied, making a bit of a face. "And also the exact chemical composition of the cleaner from the crime scene. It's pretty common…"

Nico turned his attention back to his work, filling out the form. Or, he would if he could get the letters and numbers to stop floating around and changing.

She was updating the agent, Gibbs, on what she had found out from processing all the evidence.

Nico could see why she needed an intern if she was doing all of this on her own…she must never go home. He tried to keep his attention focused on the work, but he couldn't read it.

"Hey, Intern," Abby snapped a couple times, "What's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo," He replied automatically.

"Well, Nico, are you going to stare at that all day?" She took it from him.

He winced, "Sorry, I'm dyslexic, it takes me a while to process words. I don't want to mess up."

She stared at him, "Dyslexic…" Then her face lit up, "Gibbs!"

She darted out of the room, "The killer is dyslexic, he didn't have time to read all the documents there, or just take the ones he wanted, he had to take them all because he didn't know which one was the right one! So the killer—"

"Will still have the files. Good job, Abs."

The elevator dinged and Abby came back in smiling, "We're going to have to figure out how to make this work. Start by telling me about yourself. Where do you live?"

"Cheltenham Maryland—"

"Hey, Abby, did you look at that email I sent you?"

"McGee, it's not the only evidence I have to process plus I have an intern that I have to deal with now."

Nico had the oddest feeling that this was the rest of his life. He was oddly okay with it.

McGee pulled up an image on the screen.

Nico hesitated and stared, frowning. "That's a dead person."

"Yeah, one of our victims, but she showed up in a picture in this email of our most recent victim." McGee explained.

Nico frowned, "Name?'

"She's a Jane doe." Abby responded.

"She's a mom." Nico said softly.

They both looked at him.

"Why do you say that?"

Nico shrugged, then looked back at the work Abby had given him. "Just a hunch."

"No, no, no. Tell me what else you think." Abby suddenly looked intrigued.

Nico sighed, looking back at her. "Single mom, two kids, navy wife, allergic to peanuts."

Abby shook her head, "If you're right, I'll freak out."

"Abby, Ducky said that we should be checking hospital records for emergency c-sections about three weeks ago for the Jane doe.. She's given birth recently. Also check for missing persons reports for mothers and single mothers." A small blonde woman came in talking a mile a minute.

"Ducky?" Nico asked.

"Our M.E." Abby said, staring at him. "She's a mom?"

The blonde nodded, "Of at least one child. Ducky thinks she has had two."

McGee looked at Nico like he was a ghost.

Nico shrugged slightly, "Guys, it was just a guess. Don't read into it."

Abby grinned, "Where's the fun in that?" She started working on the computer.

McGee gestured to Nico, "I missed your name."

"Nico Di Angelo."

"I'm Tim McGee, this is Ellie Bishop. We're on Gibbs team."

Nico nodded sharply, "Nice to meet you." He tore a glove on accident, and took them off to change them. "I'm excited to be working here."

McGee shook his head, "Mother of two, navy wife…allergic to peanuts…why did you say that?"

Nico sighed, "I chose forensics because I get these gut feelings about people. Specifically dead people. Probably because so many of my friends have died. Maybe because my dad worked with dead people for the short time I knew him. Will made me study people."

"Will?" Abby asked, smirking.

Nico froze, and looked at the ground. He frowned. "He was my boyfriend."

"Bad breakup?" Bishop asked.

Nico looked up at her, "No. He died." He looked back down at his work. "He was killed. Almost a year ago now."

"I'm sorry…" Ellie said softly.

He shrugged, "He lived a good life. We had a good life. I carry his memory by succeeding. By carrying on. Now, you should really carry on with your work because someone's coming."

They made themselves busy.

Gibbs came in, "Abs, I need ways to find out if someone is dyslexic."

Abby froze for a moment, "Nico, suggestions."

Nico's eyes widened, "Um…I don't know. Test someone's reading speed with a difficult text…or…have them transcribe something. Or use the dyslexia simulator online and ask them to read it. If they say they can't immediately, then you know that they aren't. But if they try to read it for a while, then you know that they are because they don't realize that it's a simulation. I couldn't until someone told me. Otherwise…a few…very few people…have been medically diagnosed."

Gibbs squinted at him, "Can you tell?"

"The variance in the severity of dyslexia…I doubt if most people realize they are dyslexic. Honestly, it's all a matter of chance. You could try asking, but I doubt it would get you far…"

Abby had pulled up the pictures of the suspects and Nico found himself staring at one.

His heart sank and he pointed at one, the youngest. "Him. He has dyslexia."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He went to the same summer camp as me. Most of the kids there have dyslexia, and ADHD. He was one of few people who only had dyslexia. Things like that stand out."

"What kind of person was he then?" Gibbs demanded.

Nico glared at the table, "He was in cabin five. People there had anger management issues, always getting into fights. Lived for fighting, really. He wasn't terrible, just…grumpy. Short-tempered." He was scrambling for memories, and unfortunately he found one. "His girlfriend…she died. She was mugged. But…he was supposed to be with her. He found her. I don't…I don't know if…"

"Enough for me." Gibbs rushed out.

Nico chewed his lip. He wanted to believe that Tyler wouldn't…but…he didn't know the guy that well.

"You didn't like doing that." Abby said, smirking at him.

Nico shrugged, "The kids from my summer camp had troubled childhoods. I wish I could believe that everyone that went there had better luck in their lives after…but…that's not realistic. I hope I'm wrong. But I'm ready to face it if I'm right."

Abby nodded, "Alright, well—"

The computer beeped.

"We have a match for our Jane doe." She grinned at the screen, "Single mom of two kids, navy wife, peanut allergy. Deborah Whiteley."

McGee looked at Nico with amazement, "That was good. You sure you aren't a medical examiner?"

Nico made a face, "Almost pursued that, Will convinced me not to. He didn't want me to be around so much…death. Decided I had enough of that."

"And you let him make that decision for you?" Ellie folded her arms.

He smiled, then grinned, "Yeah. Doctors orders, you know. He was right. I like this better. It's searching for answers while being an M.E. is recording information and supposition. I'm good at profiling people. Always have been. It's my minor."

Abby grinned, "That's because forensics rock."

 **AN: So, if there are mistakes it's because I didn't catch them after transferring the content from my phone where most of this is originally written. My phone hates names. Thanks!**


	5. Haunted

"And your roommate?" Abby pressed, their usual routine of her juicing him for information. She had held off on asking about Connor for a while now, but considering Nico's life sort of completely involved Connor, it was hard to avoid forever. As it was, Nico had managed to avoid that topic with her for just over a month.

"Connor, he's a massage therapist. Sorry, a registered massage therapist. We went to the same summer camp. He's cool. Especially considering my rent consists of cleaning and helping cook and tending the garden."

"Garden?"

"Yeah, he has a house, and a nice yard. So, he plants a garden. And he has an in-ground pool."

"Who does?" Agent Ellie Bishop came in.

He nodded to her and kept working on filling out the forms, "My roommate."

"How does he afford it?" Abby asked, smirking at the screen.

"Well, his Grandfather bought it as a gift for him. And I guess he makes enough with his practice that he does fine."

Ellie frowned, "A pool? How far away do you live?"

"With no traffic? About half an hour." Nico shook one of the bottles, "Abby, there's something in this one. Doesn't look right."

She took it and looked at it against the light like he had. "Weird, it's like there's glitter in there. Try to get a sample into the mass spec without getting the specks."

He nodded and focused on doing that while Abby and Agent Bishop talked theories and such.

Nico knew he had seen this before somewhere. He checked the sample again and then put it into the spectrometer. "Abby, can I try something with a small bit of this?"

She nodded, "as long as you leave some for further testing."

Nico nodded and got a small bit with a couple flecks and took a couple drops of peroxide and dropped them in.

He swallowed hard as it reacted, "I've seen this before."

Abby watched for a second, "What is that?"

"The liquid is just gelatin with too much water. The flecks are gold. It's a method of transport…" he swallowed again, leaning against the table. Bad images were flashing through his head. "There was a case four years ago, kidnapping an rape. Bunch of other illegal activities."

"How do you know that?"

Nico looked at Agent Bishop, "Because my roommate was the first survivor. The only survivor."

Abby was going through files, "Do you remember the name of the group?"

"Those bastards." Nico shrugged, "only reason I know these details is because Connor told me that this was how they had transported valuable currency, they would color it so it was basically opaque and put gold flakes and pieces into it and pour it into bottles. The gelatin is thick enough to pass for nail polish and keeps any big pieces from rattling around. And it's not always gold. Sometimes it's silver or diamonds, sometimes there are capsules that they put cocaine in…"

"I remember because we could never find any proof of what he said and they only caught ten of the perps when Connor said there were at least twenty." Abby finally sounded like she remembered, "The Ghost Clan, thirty six victims. One survivor. It was a joint investigation with the FBI, fell into our jurisdiction when Connor Stoll was kidnapped because his mother was a marine…"

Ellie shook her head, "It was never on the news, was it?"

"Only a small briefing that there had been a big take-down of a gang of serial rapists and murderers and that the victim rescued from them was recovering well in Bethesda hospital." Nico recalled, "Connor's brother said it was because they hadn't found all of the guys yet."

Ellie rushed toward the door, "I'll tell Gibbs and the director."

Nico swallowed again, feeling like he was choking. "Abby, Connor is a loose end to them."

"Don't worry, Gibbs is the best. We'll make sure he's safe." She gave him a smile, "We'll get these guys."

Nico hoped she was right. He hadn't seen Connor until months after it had happened, but he had seen the scars being their prisoner had left him. Mentally an physically.

"Nico, you think we'll get them, right?"

Nico nodded, "Yes, but I don't dare to think that something bad won't happen before we do. That would just be jinxing us."

"So cynical!" She folded arms, "Have a little faith in team Gibbs."

"I just…I can't lose another person I care about. My boyfriend…he died almost a year ago…I've lost my sister and my mom…" his hands were shaking.

"Do you…you do! You like him!" She looked excited.

Nico made a face, "He has a girlfriend. Besides, I'm more concerned about his safety than my feelings." He glared at the mass spectrometer to try and make it work faster.

"Glaring will not make major mass spec work—"

The computer brought up the results.

Nico arched an eyebrow, "I think it sensed that I was going to send it to meet my father. That's enough to make anything work faster."

She stared at the screen, "Gelatin and gold, a bunch of different dyes, this is crazy."

Nico shook his head, "I can't believe they've resurfaced."

Director Vance and the rest of the team came down.

"How do we know it's the same group?" He started off, briskly. Somewhat incredulous.

Abby gestured to the screen, "this fits the description given to us by our only witness ever. Not to mention our current victim was raped and murdered. There is gold in this stuff…"

"Uh, this package just arrived for Mr. Di Angelo." The mail guy said.

Nico took it, opened it, and read the scribbled note.

He frowned, "'Who ya gonna call?' What kind of a note is that?" He checked the envelope again, but there was nothing on it.

Abby took it with a pair of tweezers, "It's a quote. From Ghostbusters."

Nico vaguely remembered Will calling him a ghost-buster. "Oh, okay. But why send me a note that says that. Nevermind, I'm sorry, I'm off-topic. Back to the Ghost clan."

He realized it as he said it, and felt his eyes widen.

Abby and the others were looking at him sympathetically.

"We keep this quiet. Gibbs, you an your team will be protecting Mr. Di Angelo. I'll call the FBI and get a team on that witness."

"Don't bother." Abby interrupted, "Nico lives in the same house as him."

McGee frowned at the computer, "No wonder they sent that note to you."

"Abby, check for invisible ink." Nico said, grabbing gloves.

"Gibbs, bring him in for now so we can tell him what is going on and make sure the man understands why we will be doing to protect him. Mr. Di Angelo, I take it you know him?"

Nico nodded, "Almost eleven years now, sir."

"Anything we should be aware of?"

"He has a girlfriend. Sophie Santana. And his brother lives about an hour away."

"Work address?" McGee asked.

Nico gave it to him. "Do you want me to call ahead and let him know you're coming?"

Vance shook his head, "Can't risk it. We keep this as low profile as possible. Nobody that isn't directly involved with the case should know. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

Nico threw himself into his work after they left, helping Abby sort through evidence and try to find leads.

Bishop poked her head in, "They're here. Vance said you could come up and talk to him."

Nico glanced at Abby for permission, then hurried after Bishop.

Connor was in the conference room, looking confused and a little worried, but relieved as he saw Nico, "Hey! What's going on? I thought something must have happened to you." He hugged Nico then pulled away.

"I'm fine." Nico said automatically, "Concerned, a little angry, but fine."

Connor nodded sharply, then looked at Bishop, "Okay, so what did I do?"

She looked a little confused and concerned, "You're here for your own safety right now."

Vance entered, "Mr. Stoll, sorry to bring you in like this but there's been a development in a case concerning the ghost clan."

Connor looked like he had been slapped, then sat hard in the seat behind him. "Oh."

Nico could see the struggle on Connors face between trying to remain calm and the resurfacing memories. He was glad Will had kept him away from this case back then.

"We have reason to believe that you're in danger. We're going to put a protective detail on you and we would like to have someone posted at your brothers to keep him safe as well." Vance said in a business like manner.

Connor nodded, "I'll have to warn him. But yeah, that's…that's best." He sounded distracted.

"You haven't had any sort of contact or threats?"

Connor started shaking his head, but then his eyes closed and he looked like he was reprimanding himself, "There was a strange message at work when I went in this morning. Someone had left a message with the Ghostbusters theme. I just figured it was one of my friends pulling a prank while drunk. It's happened. But with the Ghost clan…"

Nico swallowed, "I got a note with a quote from that."

Connors eyes flashed angrily, "Dammit, I thought I was done with this."

"We'll take care of it once and for all, Mr. Stoll, I've got my best team on it and they'll be working with the FBI. We would like one of our agents to go over the case with you again see if there's anything we're missing."

"Fine," Connor was tapping the table rapidly, anxiety written on his face. "Will I be able to go to work or should I tell my coworkers to take care of things?"

"We're not sure at this point. We will let you know as soon as we have a plan." Vance's tone was actually kin of calming, despite being all businesslike.

Connor sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Okay. I'll call my brother. But he's not going to trust whoever shows up unless I give him the name of the initial agent. He's a suspicious person."

Nico snorted, "Just him?"

Connor gave a half-smile, "If you're referring to the panic room, that was Grandpas addition."

Nico shook his head, "I was referring to your security system."

"What kid of brother would I be if I didn't have my brothers security system?" Connor shrugged, "Besides, who better to design a security system than…"

"Point taken. I love with a former juvenile delinquent. Moving on, you should call your brother."

"Agent Spencer will be assigned to your brother and his family. We will have to search into the lives of yourself and those you interact with." Vance said.

"I understand."

Nico glanced at the Director, "Abby said she doesn't need me unless there's more evidence brought in."

He nodded, "You can go with the agents back to your home."

Nico nodded then helped Connor up since the guy looked a little drained. His worry had lowered a bit, letting him focus on helping his friend through this nasty business.

Connor walked alongside Nico, nodding to McGee, Bishop, and Gibbs.

Gibbs had his usual no-nonsense look, an was quiet as they rode the elevator down.

Nico glanced at the agents, then looked up at Connor, "So, did you pull that prank on Annie?"

Connor grinned, "It was awesome. She flipped. Then I had to buy her cake to placate her. Got rid of Becca's hiccups, too. Terrified her."

Nico shook his head, "I thought your work was supposed to be relaxing."

"Nothing like a good scare to help you relax. Or realize how tense you really are. By the way, you haven't been doing your stretches an you're limping, idjit."

Nico groaned, "You're such a mother-hen!"

"Not even close, dork. I'm just the guy trying to make sure you don't die from neglecting yourself. You're the one who messed your back up so badly." Connor smirked.

"You're the freak."

"Dork."

"Is that really your best comeback?"

"Well, I could use some Greek names, but they're all pretty mean and we do live together."

Nico snorted, "Right, because I totally check my tongue when I bash you in Italian."

"I have a soul." Connor nudge him.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yeah, of a Labrador retriever. Fetch, boy."

"Oh man, we were supposed to go to the range after work!" Connor jumped the train tracks.

Nico took a couple seconds to process it, "Yeah, a gun range where the people who want to get rid of you could just shoot you. Brilliant."

Connor shrugged, "Well, I was looking forward to beating you again."

Nico made a face, "Guns and archery. Drive me crazy. I thought if I went with someone other than Will I might stand a chance at being better, but no! You had to be a good shot."

"I've been doing archery longer, and shooting guns longer. It's not like I'm exceptional."

Nico sighed, "I'll just go with Percy. I'll definitely beat him."

Connor laughed, "Guy has no aim!"

"Your point?" Nico kept it going, trying to keep Connor distracted. Let the agents protect Connor, he would keep Connors mind of of matters while he could.

And he knew that Connor was aware of what he was doing.

They got to the car and Got in, Connor in the middle of the back seat.

Nico tried to grasp another topic, but couldn't think of anything good.

Connor called his brother as they started out, which sounded like a frustrating conversation.

"No, Travis! Listen—" Connor glared at the his knees, "Hi Zoey, can you put your Mommy on?"

Nico tried not to laugh.

"Thank you, yes, I love you too." He started tapping his knee, "Katie, there's an agent from NCIS coming to your house on a protective detail. The Ghost Clan is back." A pause. "Travis will understand. The agents name is Spencer. Last name. Okay. Yeah, thanks Katie. Love you too. Bye."

Nico shook his head, "How did you and your brother get anything done without Katie?"

"Before Katie we lived together. If he wasn't listening I could punch him in the stomach or throat for a moments silence to tell him stuff." Connor grumbled.

Nico shook his head, "Primitives."

"Well, we can't all be as reclusive as you. And that was mostly after Zoey. Before we practically read each other's minds."

"I think your breakdown in communication started before Zoey." Nico jabbed his elbow into Connors side.

"Yeah, it did." Connor agreed, suddenly serious. He rubbed where his fake leg started. "Gods I'm nervous."

"Gods?" McGee looked concerned.

"Something we started at camp." Connor lied smoothly. He always was a good liar.

Nico nodded, "Glad I'm not the only one who still does that."

Connor kept glancing at Gibbs.

Nico wondered if Gibbs had handled the case the first time around.

From the way McGee seemed to be studying Connor, it seemed likely that he had been on the case.

"You healed well." McGee finally said.

Connor gave a breathy laugh, "Thank God, yes."

McGee looked relieved by this reaction, "I thought you would be training to be an agent. You seemed set on it back then."

Connor's face fell, "Yeah, well…I lost my foot in an accident. It's a liability in the field, so…I had to change direction." He stared at the palm of his right hand.

Nico wondered what he was seeing, what he was thinking. He gave Ellie their home address.

McGee nodded, "I'm sorry."

Connor shrugged, "Life happens. I'm still helping people. It's a decent exchange."

Nico knew that Connors feelings on the matter were far more complicated than that, but he also knew better than to push the older man.

He just wanted to see Connors real thoughts and feelings on the matter. To be able to comfort him if he needed it, or listen to Connors frustrations an anger.

But some topics weren't breachable. Not yet. For Nico, it was romance. For Connor, it was the past. Specifically his kidnapping.

And now Connor was more susceptible because if they took out his fake foot, he would be slowed down considerably. But he was also stronger than he had been when he was taken. When he was taken he had just gotten over a bad case of bronchitis.

"This is it." Connor said, pointing for Gibbs to pull into the driveway.

They got out and Connor immediately went inside with Ellie. Nico checked the mail, opening it carefully because of the hornets nest in the stupid thing, then headed inside as well.

McGee was setting up at the dining table.

Connor was showing Ellie the security system.

Gibbs looked around with what seemed like a critical eye.

Nico felt a little useless right now, so he went and started a pot of coffee and tried to figure out what to cook. Finally he decided on beef stew since they had the meat and started on the broth.

Connor came in and wordlessly started helping, chopping onion like a pro.

Nico switched to the actual broth ingredients. Gathering the supplies. "Chicken broth too, right?"

"Yeah, helps the beef not taste metallic." Connor answered in a matching tone. "Good thing I got groceries, huh?"

Nico nodded, "Crazy day."

Connor sighed, "I'm glad you came home. I think I would have freaked out."

Nico nodded, "It was all stuff Abby had to do. And I know…I know it was a bad time in your life. You're my friend." He almost said that he loved him. Connor nodded, "I know. Let me finish the stew. You better grab some solitude while you can."

Nico nodded, "Don't forget to cancel your date with Sophie."

Connor flinched, "Nico…she dumped me. Three days ago. Ran off to India with another guy."

Nico gaped at him, "What? But…"

Connor shrugged, "I wouldn't sleep with her. She didn't like that."

Nico looked at Connor more carefully. He had been avoiding doing so because he usually found another quirk that he loved.

This time he saw the circles under Connors eyes, barely visible but still there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nico asked softly.

Connor shrugged, "Wasn't important."

"I know how much you liked her." Nico said, hoping Connor wouldn't put up that false front again. He loved it when Connor would show his vulnerability.

"Nico, I really can't think about that right now."

"Right. Sorry." Nico leaned against the counter. "So, Gibbs and McGee were part of the original investigation?"

"Along with Agents DiNozzo and David. Yes."

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but Ellie suddenly said,

"How can anyone do this to a person? They did this to all of their victims?" She was looking at her computer screen.

Connors face became a blank slate and he focused completely on the stew.

Nico steeled himself and went over.

It was horrific. It took him three minutes of staring to realize that it was Connor.

Then everything looked worse.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then dry heaved for about ten minutes. It took him right back to the horrors of Tartarus, but seemed worse because it was someone he cared about.

"Nico, you okay?" Connor offered him a glass of water.

Nico looked up at him, "That…"

Connor nodded, "They thought I was dead when they found me. Understandably so. It's mostly bruising, with blood from various wounds washed over it. It's not as bad as it initially looks."

Nico didn't feel reassured. "Connor, how are you…"

"Calm? No clue."

"Not terrified."

Connor met his eyes, "I am. More than you can imagine. They hurt me, Nico. For weeks. No, months. Three and a half months of nonstop torture and pain and fear. Just…violence every day until I would finally pass out. They did what they liked with me. Honestly, it's a wonder I don't have any diseases."

Nico grabbed Connor's wrist to make him stop talking, "I know. I know."

Connor winced, gaze dropping to the floor. "Sorry."

Nico steeled himself, and pulled Connor into a hug. It was tight, a little too strong, kind of awkward, but wonderful.

Nico gently rubbed Connors back, "I'm strong enough, let me bear it."

Connor gave something of a choked laugh or sob, then buried his face in Nico's shoulder.

"Okay." Was the muffled reply.


	6. Suspects

Nico poured more coffee for McGee, "I better go check on Connor."

McGee gave him a grateful glance, then kept working on his laptop.

Ellie had papers surrounding her as she sat on the floor in the living room. She had a bunch of different snacks around her.

Nico slipped down to Connor's bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Connor was sitting in his chair, staring blankly at a page in his book, not turning the page, not reading, just staring.

Nico went over and put a hand on the older man's shoulder, "Stop it."

Connor flinched, and looked up at him. "What?"

"You're thinking too much." Nico squeezed the shoulder. "Gibbs will be back soon. He wants to go over the interview you gave back then."

He nodded, "They really bringing over Travis and his family?"

Nico nodded, "They think it will be safer."

"So they found a threat at my brother's house and they wanted to be able to focus their manpower on one location without terrifying Zoey." Connor summed up.

Nico hesitated, "Connor…"

"I know. It's bad." Connor looked at Nico.

Nico met his eyes, "Are you going to be okay?"

Connor nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I might push you away. Don't let it get to you. I'm just trying to…"

"Stay together. I know." Nico gave him a hug. "I've got you this time."

Connor nodded, loosely hugging him back, then they heard the front door close and an all-too-cheerful voice calling for her Uncle Connor.

Connor smiled, "Well, at least she doesn't seem aware."

Nico nodded.

They went out.

Katie looked nervous. She was very pregnant. She was due in just a couple weeks.

Travis was holding Zoey, still managing a facade of indifference to the situation. That they were just visiting his brother.

Zoey grinned and reached for Connor.

Connor took her and held her tightly, "Grr, you're getting so big!"

"We stayin over!" She grinned up at him, then kissed his nose.

Connor smiled and tossed her into the air, then set her down, "Why don't you go put your bag in your room?"

"Okay!" She bounced, then gave Nico's legs a hug, "Hi, Nico!" Then she darted off down the hall.

Nico shook his head, smiling.

Travis had pulled his brother into something of a bear hug.

Nico squeezed Katie's hand, "You okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, her free hand rubbing her stomach, "Doctor said I could conceive any day, Nico. I'm…"

"It'll be okay. Travis, Connor, and I will keep you and the baby safe, so will these agents."

She nodded.

Travis pulled away from Connor, and glanced toward the hallway, "It's too quiet."

"Zoey?" Connor called.

She came running out with an armful of stuffed animals, "Yes, Daddy?"

Travis smirked, "You aren't making a big mess?"

"I'm playing Vet, daddy."

"Okay, go ahead." Travis said easily.

Connor gently hugged Katie, "You guys stay in my room. Bed's all made."

"Oh—"

"My bed is the best in the house. You need rest. Go. I've got the munchkin and your husband. You want some tea?"

She nodded, "Still have that mint stuff?"

Connor nodded, "Definitely."

"I'll put the kettle on." Nico told him.

Connor nodded and grabbed her suitcase, "Come on, Katie."

Travis waited until she was out of the room to address the agents, "She's due soon. Please tell me that this is just a precaution."

Nico glanced back to see that the agents looked mildly uncomfortable.

Except Gibbs, he just shrugged a bit, "It's just a precaution."

Travis winced, "Man, that lie hurt more than I thought it would. Nico…"

Nico glanced back, "He's taking it pretty well so far."

"Well, meaning?"

"He hasn't had a panic attack or any sort of mental breakdown. He hasn't reverted to his kleptomania, and he hasn't shut me out yet. Warned me that he probably would."

Travis sighed.

Connor came back in, "You wanted to go over the transcript from my interview, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, "If you're up to it."

"Have to get it over with eventually."

Nico's phone rang, and he answered it after McGee gave him a nod. They had to monitor all calls, just in case.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nico, it's Peter. Wondering if you were okay since you weren't here?"

"Oh, hey Peter. Yeah, I'm fine. There was just an issue at work, I'll try to make it next week."

"Alright, best to the hunky roommate."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Bye Peter."

"Oh, hey, Sam's guy finally talked to him."

Nico smirked, "So, he's passed out from joy and embarrassment from making a fool out of himself on your couch, you're the designated driver, and Adam's drunk as a skunk? Doesn't sound like I'll miss much."

Peter laughed, "See you next week."

"See you." Nico hung up. "Sorry, that's a friend. He doesn't know where I work. We don't talk about work."

Tim shook his head, "We have to investigate everyone in your lives."

Nico nodded, "I'll get you their names."

Connor had a faintly amused smile.

Gibbs nodded toward the spare bedroom, "Let's talk in there. McGee, you go over the transcripts with Travis here."

McGee nodded, "And the wife?"

Travis looked a little alarmed, "Whoa, Katie didn't even know about what happened until after it happened back then, and she never knew the details. I didn't want to scare her. Please, she's already upset. At least wait until morning? Please?"

Ellie and McGee looked to Gibbs.

He nodded, "Fine."

Nico looked at Connor.

Connor's stance looked relaxed, easy, but his hands were shaking. He glanced back at Nico and gave a slight smile which betrayed his nervousness. His fear.

Gibbs hesitated, "Nico, come on. You should hear the details of this so that you can better help Abby."

Nico swallowed, then nodded.

Then went into the guest bedroom, Nico's bedroom.

Nico sat on the floor to listen.

Connor sat on the bed, letting Gibbs take the desk chair.

"When this happened, you were sixteen years old?"

Connor nodded, "Almost seventeen by the time it ended."

"And they managed to grab you by…?" Gibbs squinted at him.

"They outnumbered me. I was getting over a bad case of bronchitis. I couldn't run, not very far. And fighting wasn't an option because I had been so sick. They also didn't give me a chance to grab my knife." Connor had his eyes closed for a moment, "I think they used chloroform. I woke…woke up in a cold, dark room. Cement floors and walls. No windows. I was in there for three days, with just a little water. In the dark. Then they opened the door, and brought me out and…"

"That's when they started beating you."

"No. They…" Connor's jaw set and his fist clenched, then he released it, "They had their way with me. It always started with that."

Gibbs was looking at the papers in the folder, "Then they beat you?"

Connor nodded, "Never so much that I wasn't able to…be their…entertainment."

Nico closed his eyes, frightened by how vividly he could imagine it.

"They fed me on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I got to rest on Sundays. Then it would be right back before the sun rose on Monday."

"How do you know it was before the sun rose?"

"There was a window, high up in the warehouse they kept me in. They would always get me up while it was still dark outside. I would be forced to watch the sun rise while they beat me and…" Connor trailed off again, his breathing a little labored. He looked terrified. Like he was there again.

Nico practically crushed his own hand. He didn't want Connor going through that again.

"There was never any deviation."

Connor started to say no, then stopped. His gaze was fixed on the floor, and he was frowning. "There was…one time. I was…too messed up for them to do anything with. So they let me heal for a week, I think. I don't really know how long it was. I was unconscious most of the time. I passed out every time I tried to walk. They brought me out and showed me how they transport their goods. A gelatin mix in nail polish bottles. That was the day that my rest ended. They talked about having another location. Mentioned something about a girl."

Gibbs eyebrow arched, "You're just now remembering that week?"

Connor shrugged slightly, looking upset, "I'm sorry."

"You gave us the information about the transportation, but you didn't know how you knew." Gibbs said, his tone surprisingly light.

Connor shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize—"

"I know, it's a sign of weakness. I should have remembered." Connor clenched a fist.

"You were traumatized." Gibbs said simply.

Connor sighed, "Who knows what else I could have forgotten?"

"Connor, it doesn't matter what you forgot back then if you can remember now. Past is over. Back to the present." Nico said.

Blue eyes met his. Then they blinked.

Nico nodded.

Connor looked back up at Gibbs, "Keep going."

Gibbs nodded, "You gave us sketches for quite a few people. And we caught some."

"But not all. Not nearly all. I gave a rough estimate of twenty or so, and only ten were caught." Connor went back to a neutral tone and face. "They didn't trust the faces I gave hem because of the trauma. They wouldn't let my family to see me for over a week after. That's what my brother said. I just remember waking up in the hospital and wanting my family. And they wouldn't let Travis in to see me because they were still trying to make sure that he wasn't involved."

"Can you remember exactly how many people you were able to identify from others?"

Connor frowned, then started pressing his pointer to his thumb. Slowly and deliberately. "Faces, seventeen. Figures, twenty one. Which is why they only searched for seventeen. But I know…I know there were twenty one. Four never showed their faces. Whenever they were around, they were careful to make sure to wear masks, or make sure I couldn't see. Voices…twenty one different voices, one of which used a voice modulator."

"Positive?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'm positive."

Gibbs pulled out some papers, photos, and handed them to Connor, "These are the ones who were caught."

Connor looked through slowly, hands shaking.

Nico picked up the ones that he set down, studying the face.

Connor frowned at the last one, hands steady, looking confused, "Who the heck is this?"

Gibbs pointed to it, "One of the guys arrested."

Connor shook his head, "This isn't the right guy. I mean, he's mostly right, but the guy who got me had a scar on his face, a big ugly scar."

Gibbs looked a little alarmed, "You're telling me that this isn't one of the guys that got to you?"

"If he is, then he's one of the ones that didn't show his face." Connor answered, shaking his head.

Nico got up and looked at the photo, feeling his breath catch, "Connor…that looks like the guy…except the scar is on his forehead, crossing his left eye…"

Connor's eyes widened, "What are you talking about Nico?"

"Connor…that's the guy that killed Will!"


	7. Sleep

Connor squeezed Nico's shoulder, "You okay?"

Nico grabbed his hand, "I should be asking you."

"Well, I asked first." Connor sat down beside him.

Nico sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad that they know now. That this guy is finally going to face justice once they catch him. But…to think that this could have been avoided…that Will's death could have been prevented by this guy getting arrested…but that wouldn't stop you from getting hurt back then."

Connor shrugged, "Nothing can change that." His voice was soft.

Nico looked over at him.

"Nothing can change what has happened. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. It could have been prevented, but it wasn't. So now we have to deal with it." Connor rubbed his leg.

Nico bent over and pulled up Connor's pant leg, then started undoing the straps, getting off the bed to do so.

"Nico…"

Nico kept undoing the straps, then gently pulled the fake foot/leg off. He rested his hand on Connor's knee, his other hand gently brushing the scabs and sores from the ill-fitting prosthetic. He looked up at Connor, then gently touched the scar tissue where the rest of Connor's leg had been.

Connor's face twisted with sadness and pain.

Nico put a little pressure on it.

Connor winced, then shook his head, "It's stupid. It doesn't actually hurt, but the sores do. Not that it's…" He sighed, shaking his head again.

"You didn't sleep last night and you just gave up your bed. We'll share this one tonight." Nico changed the subject, keeping his tone neutral even as his heart pounded in his chest over the boldness of what he just said. It wasn't a big deal. He would sleep on one side, Connor on the other and they might end up close in the night because of how much of a cuddler Connor was.

No big deal.

"It's fine. I'll just sleep on the floor." Connor said. He was watching Nico's hands as they applied antibiotic ointment to the sores.

"Don't be ridiculous, Connor. You need sleep. You're under a lot of stress."

Connor hesitated, "I don't want to dream. I don't think I could handle halfblood dreams tonight."

Nico paused, then continued wrapping the bandages around Connor's leg before saying, "I know how to prevent them. But to do that, you need to sleep."

Connor sighed, then nodded. "Alright, just shove me if I bug you."

"I can do that." Nico replied softly, "Do you need me to get you some pajamas or something?"

Connor shrugged, "I don't know right now."

Nico nodded, "Well, I'm just going to sleep in my boxers." He said it before he could stop to think about it.

Connor nodded, "Yeah, that's probably easiest." He pulled off his shirt.

Nico tried not to stare at Connor's body, suddenly understanding the scars he saw on his chest, arms, and back. Nico wanted to touch them and kiss them. He wanted to press his chest to Connor's and feel the heat of the older man's skin.

Connor ran a hand through his curly hair, "It's weird having the agents out there."

Nico nodded, "My coworkers. Yeah."

Connor looked at him, then at the floor, "You miss Will a lot, don't you?"

Nico was surprised that he wasn't surprised at the question. That he didn't feel any sort of pain from the question. "I do. Not as much as I did a couple months ago. It's getting a little easier."

Connor nodded again, "Is it helping being here?"

Nico felt his heart leap to his throat, and he wanted to plant a kiss on Connor's lips, "Of course. Being here has made such a big difference."

Connor nodded, then pulled himself to his foot and started unbuttoning his pants.

Nico tried to act casual as he took off his own shirt and pants and got into bed. He switched the pillows so that his was under him, tossing Connor's pillow on that side after smelling it quickly.

Damn, Connor smelled good.

Like mint and lemon.

Connor managed to get himself onto the bed, then lay down on his side, staring at the ceiling for a moment before turning off the lamp on his side.

Nico turned off his own lamp, then rolled onto his side, away from Connor. He could hear Connor's breathing, but just barely. What were the chances that Connor would end up cuddling him? He had put on an air of avoidance because that was all he really wanted from Connor. He wanted to be held and touched by the son of Hermes.

Connor seemed to started to fall into sleep, then started tossing and turning a bit as if trying to get comfortable.

Nico finally rolled so that he was closer and reached out to Connor, "Hey,"

Connor rolled to face him, "Yeah?"

Nico pulled himself into Connor's arms, ignoring Connor's surprise, and rested his face in Connor's neck.

Connor was frozen for a moment, then let his arms drape around Nico and relaxed, "Here's hoping nobody walks in."

"Second that motion." Nico murmured, breathing in Connor's scent. Loving the feel of Connor's skin against his own. He put his arms around Connor.

Connor's cheek rubbed slightly against Nico's head then his breathing deepened.

Nico waited a little while, then gently kissed Connor's neck.

Connor's hand found it's way into Nico's hair.

Nico felt breathless. He wanted to push his luck, but given the day Connor had had…no. Given the kind of person that Connor was and the way Connor's life had been going, Nico was afraid Connor would freak out if Nico kissed him.

Connor finally relaxed completely, and his breathing deepened.

Nico felt his throat close up, wondering if Connor had still been awake when he kissed his neck.

He shook his head, knowing he was overthinking, and closed his eyes to try and sleep and divert any dreams. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, then he just had to slip into Connor's dreams.

Well, more like tripped into them and was overwhelmed by horrors in Connor's dream.

Nico found himself yelling desperately for Connor to hear him, to try and find a way out. He didn't want to be here. "Connor?! Connor!"

Finally, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him.

Nico stared, horrified from what he had seen, into blue eyes.

"Nico…" Connor said, frowning slightly, then he broke eye contact and looked past Nico, "You shouldn't be here."

"Connor…" Nico sobbed, gripping his shirt.

Connor didn't say anything, just forcefully pulled Nico along until suddenly they were in a park.

Nico sank onto a bench.

Connor stood nearby, not speaking, not moving.

Nico finally managed to calm himself, shaking his head, "What was that?"

"You don't want that answer." Connor said softly.

Nico looked up and followed his gaze.

There were seven kids playing on the playground.

Nico felt like he was choking, "Those are the kids from the accident."

Connor sighed, "Yeah. It's just memories playing out. Don't worry. I'm not in danger of being overwhelmed by them."

Nico could tell by the tone of his voice that he was already overwhelmed by the memories. "Don't lie to me."

The kids all waved at Connor, and started heading toward him.

Nico grabbed Connor's arm as he went to step toward the kids, "You can't. Please. Don't."

"It's the only way I'll wake up. I've tried other ways." Connor walked toward the kids.

Nico followed him, "Connor, I can't see that. Please, I really can't. I can't see you get hurt."

Connor was smiling at the kids, greeting them with hugs and such, "You guys ready to get to camp?"

Nico felt his breath hitch, "No, Connor. No!"

Connor glanced back, then smiled at two kids, "Get the others to the van."

"Please, you need to come with me. Just, come with me." Nico begged, grabbing Connor's arms. He couldn't let Connor go through that memory. Not again. It almost broke the guy the first time. Reliving it this vividly. "You need to let this go. Five of them are alive and well. You saved five of them. You couldn't save the other two. What's the point in going through these memories again? Please, Connor, I can't see you get hurt."

Connor didn't turn back, but he wasn't moving forward either.

Nico pulled on him again, "Come on, Connor. Just come with me."

Connor looked down at his feet, "This is the only way I can feel like I did when before I lost my foot. I know it comes with pain, but sometimes pain is bearable."

"It's not real anymore. This is the past, Connor. You need to come back to the present."

Connor sighed, then suddenly flinched, "Nico, wake up. Get to Zoey. Go!"

He shoved Nico back.

Nico jerked awake, looked over at Connor, then stumbled out of the room. He glanced at the agents, then went to Zoey's room.

She was awake, crying, hiding under her blankets.

"Zoey?" He whispered, going over, glancing toward the windows. He was relieved that the curtains were drawn.

She peeked out at him, "Mr. Nico, I'm scared."

Nico had a bad feeling, "Come here, we'll go out to the living room until you fall asleep again." He picked her up.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she whimpered into him.

He carried her out into the living room.

Connor came out shortly with a shirt and jeans on.

The agents looked up and frowned slightly, wondering if something was going on.

Connor took Zoey, cuddling her, "It's okay, kiddo. We've got you."

Nico glanced at the sliding doors, "I've got a bad feeling." He said in Greek to Connor.

Connor nodded, then nodded toward the agents.

Nico went over to McGee, "Is everything clear outside?" He kept his voice in a whisper.

McGee frowned a bit and scrolled through the monitors, "Looks like it."

Gibbs squinted at Nico, "Something you want to tell us?"

Nico shrugged and shook his head, "I'm just going off the gut feeling of Connor right now. I generally trust his gut."

"His gut?" McGee questioned.

"His gut. His intuition, however you want to put it. He's got a bad feeling and I trust him. He hasn't been wrong yet." Nico explained, folding his arms.

Travis came out, looking half-asleep but very wary, "Hey, thought I heard her crying. Come here, baby girl." He took his daughter from his brother. Then in Greek, "Bad feeling?"

Connor nodded.

Travis switched back to English, "Me too." He kissed Zoey's forehead.

Nico glanced toward the closet where their weapons were hidden, uneasy, "Not comforting, guys. One Stoll is bad enough but when both…"

Connor flashed a nervous smile.

Travis opened his laptop and clicked a few things, "It's not my house."

McGee frowned over his own laptop, "The cameras are clear."

Travis froze, "Um, my server says that this security system is out."

Nico felt his eyes widen.

The agents got up.

Travis glanced back at them, "Get to the panic room. Get Katie."

Nico darted off to get Katie.

Ellie accompanied him, making sure everything was okay.

Katie looked up, "What's going on?"

"We're getting into the panic room." He helped her up.

She looked a little panicked and let him help her up, "Seriously?"

He nodded.

She froze after she got to her feet, "Then we have a problem."

"Don't tell me you're in labor."

"Okay, I won't tell you." She looked over at him.

Nico looked back at Ellie.

Ellie looked just as alarmed as he felt. "I'll tell Gibbs."


	8. Morning Breaks Slowly

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. Sorry the last part was so short. This one is a bit longer, I'm just riding on the struggle bus with my writing right now.**

Nico forced Connor to sit back down again, "Your brother and Katie will be fine as long as you stay put. I'm serious, Connor."

"But…" Connor looked heartbroken, "It's my nephew…"

"I know." Nico sighed and sat down, "But your niece needs you here. Travis trusted you to take care of her and I'm taking care of you while the agents take care of whoever it is that disabled the security system and make sure your sister-in-law and brother are safely taken to the hospital."

Connor groaned, "I just want this to be over. I want to go back to my life. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Nico didn't have anything he could say about that. "Connor…that dream…"

Connor didn't respond.

"You told me to trust you to bear my burden until I could. I asked you to let me bear yours, but you didn't even scrape the surface of your issues when you trusted me with some of your baggage. Meaning…you didn't really trust me."

"Yes, I did. But some burdens we have to bear on our own." Connor looked over at Nico, "You of all people can't say that you don't keep secrets. I mean, did you even trust Will with what you saw in Tartarus?"

Nico flinched, then looked at the floor, "I just tried to forget that. It never really came up. How did you know that still haunted me?"

"When you came to me, I took your burden." Connor adjusted the blanket covering Zoey. Thankfully, the girl was fast asleep.

Nico took too long to realize the full impact of what he meant. "You…you saw everything I went through…everything I've been through…"

"From losing your sister to now. Yeah. Took me half an hour after you were asleep to reconcile all of it and get up. To move."

"But you did. Even with your own demons." Nico said, looking him over, "You're strong."

Connor looked sideways at Nico, "Being the child of a minor god, a hero that will never be recognized as one, that takes a lot of strength and will power. Will knew that. We have to step back and let the powerful demigods have the glory. Support them. Assist them. Then get out of the way and hope that they can finish saving the world."

"You don't believe that…" Nico hesitated.

"Nico, I've talked to my father once in my whole life. After the Titan war. Sure, I've gotten a couple small messages and one or two gifts over the years. But the powerful demigods like you, Percy, Annabeth…well, you get more active communication with your godly parent than any other demigods because you're the ones that do the important bits. The rest of us are just…tech support or whatever. It's easy to forget that we go through just as much as you all do." Connor got up and went over to the shelf, running his fingers along the covers of the books there.

Nico wondered if Connor was just trying to keep himself distracted from the dilemma at hand.

"So yeah. I've had to be strong. Because when I was taken, no one but my brother noticed." Connor snapped, turning, "When I was their prisoner, they mocked me everyday. They made it so I couldn't escape. A child of Hermes, and I couldn't pick the locks. I couldn't fight and I couldn't escape. Do you know how humiliating it is to live every day, unable to fight back against people who are hurting you because you aren't powerful like the other demigods. Knowing that they chose you because you aren't powerful? Knowing after you're rescued that your father didn't know or care that you had been taken. Violated. Relying on mortals."

Nico closed his eyes, suddenly ashamed. He remembered hearing about Connor getting kidnapped and…he had just shrugged it off as something that would be rectified quickly by Travis. It was just a bunch of mortals that had taken him. And then months had passed and there was still no sign of the people that had taken Connor. He, Will, and other demigods had just set out to start searching when the mortals found him.

Nico couldn't think of a single demigod that had helped Travis look before then, but there had to be someone.

He did remember going to the hospital with Will, standing to the side as Will talked privately with Travis and then leaving with a worried look. Will had just gotten Travis some lunch and they had gone back to camp. Told Nico that Connor would be fine with rest and recuperation.

"I guess I am strong. But that doesn't mean that I'm never weak. There's a reason I don't drink alcohol. It's a depressant and I have enough problems fighting it, just for it to get brought back to the surface again and you really aren't helping right now, Nico."

Nico realized Connor was close to a panic attack. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Nico!" Connor shouted, his voice breaking. A tear slipped out the corner of his eye, "Just…"

Nico got up slowly, a little scared of what he was seeing, "What?"

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, "Just…be here. In the present. Please." His voice was cracking and shaking.

Nico closed his eyes, seeing the understanding look in Connor's eyes during their first appointment, saw himself as Connor was now, broken and struggling to stay above the water's surface. Then he stepped forward and put his hands on Connor's shoulders, "I'm here. From now on. I'm here. Neither of us should be controlled by our pasts. Come on, there's a pack of cards here. Know any good games for two people?"

Connor met his gaze, then nodded, "Yeah. A few."

Nico grabbed the deck of cards, "Then let's play. Maybe that will help you relax. You need to sleep."

Connor nodded, sitting with Nico and starting a simple game of War.

Nico kept Connor playing, making sure there was no conversation.

Finally, Connor just sort of leaned back and dozed off.

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There were years of history that Nico would have to work past before Connor really trusted him and before he really trusted Connor. But this was the first step, right?

Nico checked his phone, then sent a text to Abby, asking if anything had been discovered.

She called instead of answering via text, "Hey, I didn't think that you would have cell service in the panic room."

"Yeah, well, no use being in a panic room if you can't call the police in an emergency. Any news from…anywhere?"

"They made it safely to the hospital. The FBI is now helping with the case. There wasn't anybody at your house, but they're having trouble getting the security system up and running again. No leads other than that."

Nico sighed, "Text me when you know more? Especially about Katie and Travis."

"Sure thing. How are Connor and Zoey holding up?"

"Zoey was scared, but she's asleep now. So is Connor."

"I'll send over some goodies in the morning."

"I better let you get back to work. Thanks, Abby."

"We'll keep you safe, Nico. We'll get these guys."

Nico took a deep breath, "I know. Talk to you later." He hung up, then found himself staring at the boy that he had fallen so hard for. He tried to figure out if he felt the same. But…of course he did. In fact…he felt it even stronger than before. He felt like every moment without Connor's touch when they were in each other's company was a moment where he was vulnerable and close to death. He felt like…if the older man ever stopped smiling at him, his heart would break and he would surely die. His life was connected to Connor's in some way, and he didn't want that connection to break.

Connor looked so peaceful.

Nico looked over at Zoey, then closed his eyes as he thought back to that hot summer night.

 _Connor had taken off his fake leg and dove into the pool, then splashed Nico, "Come on, dude, it's roasting outside."_

 _Nico rolled his eyes and slowly lowered himself in, "It's cold."_

 _"You'll get used to it. It's actually on the warmer spectrum. Normally I like it a little cooler than this, but this is still nice." Connor smiled at him, then looked curious, "Hey Nico, do you ever wonder what your life will be like in three or four years? Or wonder if what you hope will come true?"_

 _Nico shrugged, getting all the way in and regretting it, "You first."_

 _Connor had smiled at the floor, "Obviously I do, considering I asked in the first place."_

 _Nico had blushed, "Well, yeah, but…what do you hope?"_

 _"Well, I think I've said it before, but I hope I have kids someday. Every time I take care of Zoey I'm reminded of how much I want that someday. I want to build a family. I want to teach my kids how to fight, how to work. I want to hold my kid in my arms and look at them and see that look of complete…trust and faith that I will make it better because I'm their dad and…" Connor shook his head and ducked his head under the water, "I sound ridiculous."_

 _Nico stared, "No, you make it sound good. Having another life depend on you."_

 _Connor nodded, lazily swimming around._

 _"I'm surprised you never adopted."_

 _Connor rolled his eyes, "Well, I applied."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I was told that with my disability and my history I wouldn't be able to without a spouse. And…I'm not sure I want to do it alone. I want to get married too. I want to share my life with someone so important to me that my life would be meaningless without them. That I can grow old with. Provided I survive that long. Someone who helps me forget the past because they are such an important part of my future. Am I making sense?"_

 _Nico had nodded, "And I suppose Chiron didn't have any ideas about the kid thing?"_

 _"Well, most kids don't come to camp until they're older than eight, at least. He suggested fostering." Connor splashed Nico, "Your turn to answer the questions."_

 _Nico had waited while Connor ducked under again, "I haven't really thought about the future since Will…I know that he always wanted a family. Right now my only goal is finishing my degree and getting a job. I guess Will kind of made the idea of having kids appealing. But…without him…I don't know…" He had loved the way Connor talked about the future as well. "I guess I'm just not sure about what I want. Especially in a…significant other."_

 _Connor nodded, "Being single certainly does suck."_

 _"Yeah, I like the group I've been meeting with though. It's a nice step to getting back out there." And they understood his struggle with being completely in love with someone who was definitely straight. Nico could barely stop himself from staring at Connor's body. Thinking about him at night._

 _"Yeah, and maybe you'll meet someone through it. I don't know. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a family. Maybe I'm just meant to be single and…" Connor trailed off, looking sad._

 _Nico hadn't known what to say to try and cheer him up because he understood. He understood how hard it was to be alone. To not know your purpose._

Nico started awake, glancing over at Connor to make sure he was still asleep, then Zoey.

He shook his head and checked his phone. Two hours. He'd been out for two hours.

He groaned and got up to stretch. It'd been a while since he'd struggled with insomnia. Maybe slipping into Connor's dreams earlier had disrupted his mind or something.

Connor groaned, "Oh man, I hate when I fall asleep sitting up."

Nico couldn't help feeling relieved that Connor was awake even though he knew that Connor needed sleep. He didn't want to be the only one awake.

Connor rubbed his neck and got up, "How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours." Nico told him, then snuck a step closer to him.

Connor stretched, then bent to check Zoey, "At least she's sleeping well. It's got to be close to morning."

"It's about four-thirty. Abby said she'd text me when she had news about Travis and Katie. But they made it safely to the hospital."

Connor nodded and yawned, "How's your back?"

"It's fine." Nico shrugged.

Connor casually put an arm around his shoulder and leaned his weight on Nico, "I hope everything is alright."

Nico leaned against the bunk so that he could bear Connor's weight, "I'm sure they're fine. I bet you have a nephew."

"I already had a nephew, he just hadn't been born yet." Connor said, head resting against Nico's head and shoulder.

"My bad." Nico smiled, enjoying the tickling sensation of Connor's hair against his ear.

"So, when did you get so cuddly?"

Nico froze a bit, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, earlier you came into my arms. You don't complain about me touching you or cuddling you or whatever. You used to hate it when anybody besides Will touched you. You would occasionally let someone else hug you. But this…" He gestured with his hand to the way he was leaning on Nico, "This would normally be forbidden."

Nico gave a slight shrug, "I don't know. Guess I'm just used to you." He lied. Normally Connor bought that sort of lie.

"I'm sorry, did you just lie to me? Twice? Did you really think you'd get away with that?"

I'd hoped. "Um, maybe."

"So, what's the real answer to my question?" Connor asked, removing his arm and head.

Nico's mind raced as he tried to grasp onto a believable answer. Nothing was coming to mind. "I…"

The door opened, and Agent McGee peeked in, "We're ready to take you to the hospital."

Connor nodded sharply, then picked up Zoey, "We'll finish that conversation later, Nico."

Nico knew better than to argue as he followed them up the stairs and out to the car.

There were twice as many agents as before.

"Connor, you remember Agent Fornell?" McGee asked, gesturing to a short man that was glaring at the world.

"I believe so." Connor nodded at the agent.

"Agent Fornell, this is our assistant forensic tech, Nico Di Angelo. They're roommates and threats have been made to him as well."

"Roommates? As in…" He gestured between them.

Connor rolled his eyes, "As in he's sleeping in the spare bedroom and paying me rent."

Nico nodded, "He doesn't swing that way."

Fornell didn't seem to know how to handle that answer.

"We should get going. I want to get to the hospital." Connor said, hugging Zoey closer and looking around nervously.

McGee finalized plans with the agents and pointed to a car, "Get in. I'll drive you there."

Zoey woke up when they got to the hospital, in surprisingly good spirits and excited to be with her uncle. She babbled happily about everything and nothing and seemed to be telling some sort of story about a giraffe that Connor responded to with enthusiasm.

Bishop was in the waiting room, "She's still in labor."

Connor nodded, taking a seat and playing with Zoey and her stuffed animals.

Nico got coffee, then sat across from them. Hospitals always made him nervous and uneasy. He could sense people dying and it wasn't a feeling he liked. He never visited Will when Will worked at the hospital. He'd had lunch once with Will, and then Will said not to do it again because he was about ready to have a panic attack just watching how anxious Nico had gotten over the course of their meal. Hadn't broken Nico's heart any.

It was another hour before Travis came out with a big grin, and took Zoey, "Hey, sweetheart, guess what?"

"Ice cream?"

Travis made a face, "Um, no, you have a baby brother."

"Oh…" She tilted her head and then grinned, "Is he cute?"

"Yeah, he is." Travis planted kisses on her face, "Mommy's resting right now, but you'll see her later."

"Okay."

Connor grinned at his brother, "They're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're great." Travis was laughing a bit, grinning broadly and looking exquisitely happy.

Connor hugged his brother, "Happy for you, man. Mom would be proud of the family you've built."

Travis pulled away, "She'd be proud of both of us, Connor."

Connor gave him a smile.

"Nico, can you hold Zoey for a while. So I can show Connor his nephew?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah. Hey Zoey, want to play?"

She nodded and let him take her.

Then Nico watched from the corner of his eye as Connor and Travis disappeared down the hall.


	9. Working Hands

**AN: Dudes, I know. I know, it's been forever and a day since I updated. Life got a little crazy and I was working a fundraiser tent that just ended last night. It's still going to be sporadic updating because I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo and because I've got too many stories going at once. But I love these two dorks, so you've got this post.**

 **Your welcome in advance.**

* * *

Nico dropped into his seat and tossed back his shot of vodka, "Y'all would not believe the month I've had."

Sam laughed lightly, "Must have been crazy you missed all of our meetings, and barely even answered your phone."

"Yeah, well, I sort of got kidnapped with Connor and…he just got out of the hospital again. We're closer than ever, but…" Nico shook his head, "Anyway, the case was finally wrapped up a couple days ago."

Adam looked at him strangely, "Kidnapped? Case? What are you talking about?"

Nico closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head, "The case on all of the news channels. The Ghost Clan. They were after Connor. We were the ones that were rescued by the joint effort of the FBI and NCIS personnel. They broke Connor's good leg, and…well…they beat him pretty badly. He's doing fine. We're closer than ever."

"As friends." Adam added, starting to chuckle

Nico sighed, "As friends. Yeah. He's already got a date for tonight."

"Damn, he works fast." Peter grinned, "You've got to make your move, quickly."

Nico made a face, "I don't want to lose a friend. I don't have any options if I mess this up. I am literally depending on him, because I still haven't caught up from where I fell behind."

"You say he's a friend, then if you do it right, then you should be able to come back from it," Sam encouraged.

"Easier said than done." Nico muttered, glancing back at the bar. "And getting drunk would not be a good start. He doesn't approve of excessive drinking."

Sam looked at him carefully, then glanced at Adam and Peter, "Come on. Let's get him home. He need to talk to his crush. Now."

"Now?" Nico felt panic rush through him. "Whoa, guys, no, he-he won't even be home!"

"Then we'll stay until he does get home." Adam shrugged, "Let's go. Peter's turn to drive. You walked, Nico?"

"Yeah, I always walk." Nico got pulled along.

They piled into Peter's car and waited as they drove to Connor's house.

Nico frowned, "His car is here. Guys, he brought his date here. I can't—"

"Let's go!" Adam pushed him out of the car, then the rest dragged him up to the door. "If he asks, we're here for video games."

Nico unlocked the door and went in nervously.

Connor was messing around in the kitchen, heating up a microwave dinner, but he glanced up when Nico came in, "Hey, thought you were at that meeting."

The other guys stayed out of sight.

"Um, they're outside, waiting for the okay to come inside. I thought you…I thought you had a date tonight." Nico said nervously.

Connor frowned, "Um…" Then his face relaxed, "Oh, no. I had a special client that I had to stay late for. A kid. I'm one of few massage therapists in the area that will accept kids with behavioral disorders and such. The poor girl had autism and cerebral palsy. Her muscles get rigid, and lately she's been having epileptic episodes when her muscles get too tight. They've tried six or seven other RMTs. I was the first one they had found that would work with her, and that she wasn't opposed to. I gave them my personal number just in case they need help in a hurry. They're coming in tomorrow."

"Whoa, you're going in on a Saturday?"

He nodded, then looked back. "Are you going to leave your friends outside?"

Nico hesitated, "I need to talk to you first."

"About getting pizza? Because, I say yes." He wrinkled his nose at the microwave dinner.

"No, well, yeah. Pizza sounds good. But I need to talk to you about something…more serious. And delicate."

Connor tossed the dinner and fixed his full attention on Nico.

Nico swallowed, "You know how I used to like Percy?"

"Yeah."

"But how we're just friends now?"

"Ye-es." Connor looked a little confused about where this might be going.

"Look…" Nico braced himself. "I like you, and not just as a friend. But if you don't like me like that then it'll be fine. I'll get through it and we'll still be friends because we'll both have moved on and—"

"Nico." Connor interrupted.

Nico looked at Connor, nervous and uncertain.

Connor's face was unreadable, "Let me think, okay?" He rubbed his forehead. "I'll order the pizza. You better let your friends in."

Nico watched as Connor walked away, his heart sinking.

Sam cleared his throat a few seconds later, "That was…strange. On both sides. Not nearly as romantic as I thought it would be."

Nico let out a shaky breath, "I'll get the game started."

—~~—

Nico and Connor didn't talk that night.

The next morning, Connor woke Nico up.

"Hey, I'm going to need your help. Ashley can't make it in today. You working?"

"Still have another four days before I can go back, then I have to have a psych eval." Nico replied sleepily, rolling out of bed. "I can help."

Connor nodded and left Nico to change.

The ride to Connor's practice was quiet.

Nico contemplated turning the Disney music on multiple times, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was afraid something would happen if he did.

Once there, Connor gave him a list of things to do, then went to prepare some other things.

Nico set out the candle Connor said and lit it, then made sure there was a chair for the girl's mother to sit in. He dropped the pillow on the ground where Connor had specified, wondering what it was for. Then he covered the cabinet with the blanket and glanced around to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

The phone rang.

"Nico, can you grab that?"

Nico hurried out to the office and picked up the phone, "River Lethe Massage Center, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you were open today? Or if you had any appointments open?" A woman's anxious voice came across the phone.

"One moment please," Nico said, then put her on hold, "Connor, there's an anxious woman on the line asking if we're open or if there are any appointments open today?"

Connor appeared out of the other room, frowning slightly as he thought, "Find out the situation, if it can wait, then schedule it for Monday. Ask her about the problem she wants an appointment for. Type up the answers on the computer and I'll advise as needed."

Nico nodded and pulled the woman off hold, "Ma'am? Can I ask about the problem you need an appointment for?"

The woman hesitated, "It's my daughter. She's seven, and she can't move. The doctor said when this happens she needs to be massaged until her back loosens up but I'm just not able to do it. She's crying and in pain, and—"

"Alright ma'am, please take a breath, it's going to be okay." Nico told her, turning and mouthing that it was serious.

Connor nodded sharply, "Tell her to bring her in."

"Okay, we aren't normally open today but our best Massage therapist is in and he says he can see your daughter whenever you can get her in. Alright?" Nico said in his calmest tone.

"Alright, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Bye."

She said goodbye and hung up.

Connor popped an eyebrow.

"Seven year old girl, can't move, doctors told her that her back had to be massaged until it loosened up. She sounded like she was at her wits end. She had tried to help her, but couldn't get the muscles to loosen up herself."

Connor nodded, frowning, "Not good. Alright, that's my first appointment there. If the woman gets here, get their names and give her that form, then situate them in that room and try to help the girl get somewhat comfortable, then come and get me. I'm only going to need you for the first couple minutes with Sara."

Nico nodded.

Connor went outside to help the mother get her daughter inside.

Nico got the door for them, making sure to smile at them as they entered.

"This is Nico, he's helping me out today." Connor said in gentle tone, pushing Sara's wheelchair back to the room.

Nico moved the chair after Connor lifted her from it and laid her on the table.

"Alright, now, I'm going to see where we need to help you today. Nico's going to sit down there on that pillow and hold your hands. When I hurt you, you squeeze his hands and he'll let me know, okay?"

She nodded and allowed Connor to lay her in the right position.

Nico was a little surprised at this method, but sat and took the Sara's hands.

Connor gently felt around Sara's back.

"There." Nico said as Sara squeezed his hands.

Connor nodded, "Alright." He felt around in the other areas, nodding when Nico told him where it hurt her. He felt her arms, then her legs, then nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Nico. I'll be careful of where you hurt, but I do have to work there, okay? When I'm done you should feel even better."

Nico got up and left them to that, waiting in the office. He knew better than to touch anything.

About an hour later, a frazzled woman came in, "I can't carry her."

Nico nodded and followed her out in a hurry.

His heart broke a bit as he heard her crying. He did his best to carefully pick her up and carry her inside. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since about two this morning. I don't know what else to do." Her mother was pretty much in tears as well.

Nico nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get this taken care of. Connor is the best we have. He's with someone else right now, but I'll help you try to get her as comfortable as possible. He knows you're coming and I'll let him know you're here."

She nodded, opening the door to the room.

He put the girl on the table, "Shh, it's going to be okay. Do you want some music?"

The girl was still crying, and didn't answer.

Nico glanced at the mother, "I'll let him know you're here. I have some papers I need you to fill out."

She nodded, "Of course."

He got those for her, then went to tell Connor they were here.

Connor glanced back, "We heard her crying. I'm almost done here."

Nico nodded, "Okay, what should I…"

"Ask her about the condition that she's in that this is happening." Connor said, his tone still soft and soothing.

Nico nodded again, then left as quietly as he could. But he could see why Sara had needed to be massaged. It looked like she could actually move her limbs now.

The papers were filled out when he came back, and he glanced over them for their names. "Alright, Irene, Connor will be with you and Bella in just a couple minutes." He sat down with the mother, "Can I ask about her condition? Why this happens?"

She explained about some things, some injuries from a crash and such.

Nico nodded understandingly, holding Bella's other hand and squeezing it gently. "So, if her muscles aren't loosened…it could break her back?"

She nodded.

Connor came in and Nico gave him the short version while Connor gently felt the girl's back.

Connor frowned, "That's not good. We'll get you fixed up, sweetheart." He gently started working his fingers around her shoulder, "We're going to get it so I can lay you on your stomach first. Can you squeeze my hand?" He slid his other hand into one of hers.

She whimpered and seemed to squeeze his hand.

Connor looked even more concerned, and started feeling her arm, "Whoa." He frowned, "I need to know if she's on any medicines."

Irene pulled out a prescription bottle for her daughter, "The doctor gave us that."

Connor took it and read it quickly, then shook his head, "This is it?"

"Yes," Irene nodded nervously.

Connor nodded slowly, then handed the bottle back, "Alright, she is in very serious condition. This is going to take a while." He started on the girl's hands, "All of her muscles have tightened and contracted. All of them. She is seriously lucky that her arms aren't broken right now. They could very well be fractured. This is…"

Nico went out to make sure Sara and her mom made it out okay, then came back in. "What do you need me to do?"

Connor seemed completely focused on the girl, "Grab my tablet."

Nico nodded and went out and grabbed it, "Now what?"

"Bella, do you want to watch Aladdin, Frozen, Tangled, or the Little Mermaid?" Connor managed to gently move the girl so that she was on her stomach.

"Little Mermaid."

Connor nodded.

Nico pulled up the movie, then set it up so she could see it through the face hole in the table, "There you go." He made sure the sound was up.

Connor looked at her mother, "Anyone at home that helps you?"

"It's just me, her father died three years ago."

Connor nodded, then started gently rubbing his hands up and down the small girl's arms. "Okay, I'm not a doctor. I'm not a nurse. I'm a registered massage therapist, which means that I do study muscles and tendons. What your doctor said this was…" He shook his head, "Her muscles would not be tightening like this. Her limbs would be able to move. She cannot move. I don't want to force her to move. If she moves, she breaks bones, or muscles and tendons. Or all three."

Nico closed his eyes.

"It's…it's that serious?" Irene's voice wavered.

Connor was quiet for a moment, "Right now it is. And I can't…I cannot let you take her home after this. I need to get her muscles loose and then she needs to see a doctor. This is like a seizure, but it isn't one. She needs to be tested further by people with medical equipment. This is going to take me a long time. I don't want to mess up. Nico…"

Nico nodded, going over to Irene, "Come on, he can focus better if he's alone. I'll get you some coffee, or tea or whatever you need."

She nodded and let him lead her out to the waiting room.

Nico hoped Connor could help the girl.


	10. Resolving Issues

**AN: Dudes, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've had part of this chapter written for a while, but I was seriously struggling to write this. You're only getting about 1k words, but you should like them if you're rooting for the relationship.**

* * *

Nico was shocked when the girl, Bella, came out, able to walk and move easily. She hugged her mother tightly, then kept moving around the waiting room while Connor made some calls to find someone to test the girl for different diseases and such.

Once that was done, Connor talked with the mom for about half an hour.

They saw them out, then went back in.

Connor nodded to the office, "Might as well get yours done while we're here."

Nico flinched, "I…I'd rather talk to you. I need to talk to you. About last night. I'd had a drink or two…"

"Nico," Connor's voice was firm, "I get it. Now get your sorry butt into that office so I can take care of your freaking muscles. Then we can talk."

Nico nodded and went into the room, getting onto the table. He knew it was clean. He had cleaned it while waiting.

"Shirt."

Nico pushed himself back up and took it off, then laid back down, afraid of breaking the silence.

Connor started working the muscles in Nico's back in a way that made Nico melt into the table. Sometimes literally, into the shadows of the table. Never completely.

Nico let himself relax and tried to think of how to broach the subject again.

"Look, I'm not going to act like I didn't know. Because I did. Travis noticed first, actually. We know you better than you think we do." Connor said, working on a knot in Nico's lower back.

Nico felt his throat tighten, "I—"

"Stop," Connor said firmly, "I'm not done. I knew that you liked me like that. For a couple months now."

Nico squeezed his eyes shut.

"I guess most of the time I was just trying to figure out how I felt about it." Connor's voice had softened, "I don't know. I've always been of the mindset that it didn't matter. Only love did. But still…it's a big thing to mull over. I mean, I've been fighting for a future and…"

He let the silence reign for a what felt like a week to Nico.

"I'm losing," Connor finally said. "Nothing I wanted is happening and I keep feeling like I'm moving in the wrong direction. So, why not?"

Nico felt his heart stop, "What?"

"Why not? I mean, I care about you and you care about me. We already have a good dynamic…"

Nico rolled himself off the table and onto his feet to look at Connor, "Y-you…want to…date…?"

Connor blinked at him, "Tell me you didn't sleep through that."

Nico's hands trembled, but he got up and went around to Connor, "You want to date?"

"I think it's worth a try at least."

Nico didn't even care that it sounded so damn practical.

He hesitantly kissed Connor, then pushed his face into Connor's shoulder. His heart was pounding. "We can take it as slow as you want."

Connor rested his head on Nico's.

Nico pulled away, blushing, "So…how much of a fool have I made of myself?"

Connor smirked, "You were pretty good about it, actually."

Nico felt relieved, "We should close up here and get home."

"Right," Connor responded, "I didn't like seeing those girls in pain."

"I know what you mean," Nico sighed. "Especially the last one. Her poor mom."

"It had to have been scary, finding her like that." Connor shook his head.

"And you want kids."

Connor nodded, "I know, I'm psycho. I want to worry and pass on my knowledge and all that. Your coworkers coming for the cookout?"

"Last I heard even Gibbs was coming. And Director Vance." Nico blinked nervously, "I forgot to go shopping."

"That's because I went shopping yesterday when I took a long lunch."

"And you know what you're doing?"

"Dude, you've tasted Katie's country ribs. Plus I'm good at grilling steaks. And we're going to have a bunch of other awesome food. Katie's dropping off that cheesy-bacon-potato stuff soonish."

"Did you get drinks?"

Connor hesitated, "Lemonade and soda."

Nico sighed, "Not even wine?"

"Sorry, I don't drink so I don't really think about it." Connor shrugged, "You can go pick some up after dropping me at home."

Nico wasn't sure he was even comfortable bringing drinks into Connor's house now. "If we have time after cleaning up and getting everything ready."

Connor nodded.

Once they finally finished cleaning and got home, to clean some more, Nico assessed the beverage situation. Connor had everything you could think of that was Non-alcoholic, down to iced tea and sweetened iced tea, two different flavored lemonades, regular lemonade (all of which were fresh squeezed, Connor had made them the day before last), milk, chocolate milk (that was probably just for them because they were still six), and a bunch of different sodas. Nico wasn't even sure there was room in the fridge for beer or wine.

"Dude, did you have a panic attack trying to pick everything out and just say, a little bit of everything?"

"No, I just didn't know what to get, so I got a little bit of almost everything." Connor gave him a quick smile, "Ooh, Katie's here!"

Nico rolled his eyes and closed the fridge, his guests would just have to get over the lack of alcohol.

"Hey, Connor. Hi, Nico." Katie set the baby carrier down, "The dish is in my car, but I've got to change his diaper."

"I can get the dish," Connor offered, setting Zoey down.

Nico dropped to receive the bear hug Zoey freely offered him, "Hey, Zoey."

"You guys are still willing to watch her tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Heck yeah, we can make cookies." Nico high-fived the girl.

Zoey's smile took over her whole face, "Today?!"

"Tomorrow," Nico ruffled her hair, "Promise."

She squealed a little and started hopping around the dining-room table.

Connor came back in with a massive casserole dish, "How many people did you think we were feeding?"

"Leftovers," Katie called from the bedroom. "It was the only dish I had."

Nico shrugged, "I'm good with that."

Connor gave him a grin, then swooped in to scoop up Zoey and 'fly' her around the room.

Nico couldn't believe how happy he was.


	11. Cook Out

Nico opened the door, "Hey, guys, come on in!"

Abby hugged him, "Oh my gosh! Your house is so cute!"

"Yeah, we like it. Hey, Ellie, Tim. Agent Gibbs." Nico's heart did a little dance, excited that Agent Gibbs actually came. "Dr. Mallard, hey Jimmy. And you must be Breena, it's nice to meet you. I'm Nico, that's my roommate, Connor."

Connor waved, "Hey, welcome y'all. We've got a ton of good food, and there's still some on the grill." He shook Tim's hand, then Gibbs.

Gibbs followed him out to the grill.

Nico found himself talking forensics with Abby, talking about how their crime scene seemed impossible.

"Maybe we should have you look at the body," Ducky joked.

It had become a common joke, especially since Nico had a feel for who the dead people were. He managed to use his abilities to guess passwords, to look at suspects and just instinctually be suspicious of the right people. To be able to analyze evidence in a different way from Abby.

He knew that science was factual, but he could usually tell exactly where to start. And he was improving in his ability to use the machines, create faces, use facial recognition software, and use programs to help recreate the incidents based on what Ducky told them about the body.

He also was excelling in the study of blood splatter stains, and weapon identification. Especially blades.

Their current baffling case made him wonder if it was actually related to the side of his life he didn't dare bring up around his coworkers. It reminded him of a spatha. In fact…

Nico frowned, "Connor, do you still have that display sword? The roman spatha?"

"Um…yes…" Connor replied slowly.

Everyone looked a little confused.

Nico bit his lip as he ran through it, "Tim, help me move the couch. I just realized something. Connor, get the spatha."

Tim helped him move the couch, and Gibbs caught on and moved the coffee table.

The others stood off to the side.

Connor came out with the spatha still sheathed, "You want me to handle it, or…"

"Yeah, you're better with it. Maneuver Gamma-Delta-Pi," Nico instructed, standing Palmer in the spot he needed.

Connor arched an eyebrow, then unsheathed the sword, "Don't worry, Palmer, I won't actually hurt you."

Jimmy nodded, but still looked concerned.

Nico watched, called out what block the victim must have used, watching as Connor naturally reacted to it in the Roman way, stopping when he got to the stab that would kill Jimmy, and which almost definitely—

"That's why the angle is so weird. It's a sword thrust," Ducky said, getting closer, "But why would a petty officer be in a sword fight?"

Nico shook his head, "I only know two places that teach that type of sword-play. Connor, let's go through it again. This time I'll play the victim." He grabbed a sword from their wall display.

"Those are real swords," Ellie said, her concern growing.

"Don't worry, we actually know what we're doing," Connor reassured, "I've been training in sword play since I was nine, and he's been training with it since he was…ten?"

"Something like that," Nico responded easily.

Connor nodded, then took up the stance once again, "Try not to kill me, Di Angelo."

Nico smirked, "I'm playing the victim remember? Go through it again. Faster. Abby, record it."

Abby nodded, realizing the importance of what they were doing right now.

Connor started again, still going slower than they would if they were actually sparring, but still fast and accurate, fighting in the style of a Roman legionnaire.

They ran through it, with Nico defending himself in the roman way…then realized that it wasn't right.

"Connor, Alpha-Beta-Gamma."

Connor withdrew slightly, then came back, fighting in the greek style.

Nico did an advanced Roman move that Reyna and Jason had taught him, and that—as Connor immediately did—Nico had outwitted in the usual Greek way. Stepping in, going for a deadly swipe at the side.

But because of the close proximity of the couch, the victim and murderer stumbled and instead of the swipe to the side, which the murdered could get away from…

Connor was much faster than the murderer, thankfully, and caught himself on the couch. "Good?"

Nico nodded, accepting the hand up. "Ancient Greek fighting against Ancient Roman fighting style. Of course it would be this."

Connor shook his head, "Not good, man. Not good."

"You said that there are only two places that teach these fighting styles?" Gibbs asked.

Nico sighed, "That I know of, and only because I went there. We went there. Sh—" He stopped himself when he saw Connor adjust his grip on his sword. "—oot. I'll get you the director's number."

Connor had an apprehensive look.

Nico understood why. It was hard enough for halfbloods to stay safe, and for camp to protect them. Not only were they seeing evidence that there was a fight between a roman and a greek, but that a greek had killed someone, and they were bringing the attention of a federal agency to their safe place. This was just bad news all around. Nico shouldn't have said anything about what he had realized until he had reached work again.

"I better go check on the grill." Connor left, looking a little upset.

"You two went there?" McGee asked, "So they would talk to you?"

Nico shifted, "I don't know…they would talk to me, but I'm not exactly a good candidate to be asking questions. Mr. Brunner would probably cooperate easily, might even come in to help us. Or at least send a representative."

"Food's done. Let's eat while it's hot." Connor brought in a platter of food.

Everyone got plates of food and found seats, still sort of talking work.

Nico was carefully avoiding telling them about the camp, and changing the subject to a different aspect of the case, then off that track to more interesting topics like movies, then sports, and finally onto whatever seemed to please everyone.

It became comfortable once again, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Connor was an expert conversationalist, and he had a way of drawing everyone out of their shells. He made people feel all comfortable.

And He and Gibbs got along really well. Surprisingly well.

Nico was ready to write this dinner off as a success.

Connor's phone rang, loudly, and he scrambled out of his seat to grab it, "Holy Hera, that's loud. Hello?"

Nico shook his head, "I've got to hide the Hercules movie."

Tim looked amused, so did everyone really, "He watch Disney movies a lot?"

"His niece adores that movie, so we've been watching it every time she's over," Nico explained, "Though, he does have a Disney CD in his car."

"Nico," Connor said sharply, "A word."

Nico hesitated, but recognized the urgency in Connor as soon as the older man switched to speaking in Ancient Greek to the person on the phone. Something about battle.

That wasn't good.

Nico excused himself, "I'll be right back. It's probably nothing."

"Of course," Ellie gave him a smile.

He walked back to where Connor was hanging up his phone, "What the heck, Connor?"

"Clarisse is dead," Connor stated bluntly.

Nico froze, "What? But she's…hang on, she was pregnant…"

"They saved the baby, but I have to head out there. Chris is hospitalized, critical condition. Chiron wants me to head out, do what I can. Be there for the baby."

Nico closed his eyes, "They think he's going to die as well."

"Yeah, they do. He's awake, I have to hurry. Chiron already booked me a ticket there. You'll be on your own for a while. I know the timing isn't the greatest, but I'm the closest thing to family that Chris had, and I'm the baby's godfather. Clarisse wanted it that way. Couldn't tell you why, but it is what it is. I have to leave, now." Connor's face was sad.

Nico gave him a hug, "I get it. Call me when you get there. I'll tell our guests why you had to leave."

Connor kissed the top of his head, "Thanks, Nico." He squeezed, then released and started quickly packing.

Nico went back out, shaking his head, "Sorry. Some friends of ours were in an accident or something. She died, he's in critical condition and they have a baby. Connor has to fly out to take care of their baby." It was hitting him harder than he thought it would.

"Oh no!" Abby looked distraught, "Was the baby hurt?"

Nico shook his head, "Not that we know."

"Why is it Connor that's flying out?" Ellie asked, looking confused.

"Um, the guy is technically Connor's brother. Half-brother, on his dead-beat dad's side. They bonded over it, and Connor and Travis were good friends with her, went to summer camp with her for…seven years."

"Ten," Connor corrected, "We were camp counselors together for the summers after we graduated high school as well." He grabbed his book from the living room and his phone charger.

Nico nodded, "Let me know when the funeral arrangements are made. She did a lot for me."

"I know, I will. Dont forget to eat, and lock up at night." Connor grabbed his last bag, "I'll text you when I land, and again when I find out how things are. Sorry I'm running out on y'all."

"It's fine, you go take care of that baby." Abby got up and gave him a hug.

He smiled a bit, "Hopefully I won't be needed long. Nico, tell my brother where I've gone and that I won't be able to watch Zoey and William?"

Nico nodded, his heart aching at the namesake of his dead fiance.

A car horn honked outside.

"That's my ride. I'll talk to you later, Nico." Connor darted out of the door.

Nico felt anxious. He wasn't a good host. Will or Connor always made it easier. He was awkward—introverted, Will and Connor called it—and didn't know how to keep things moving. For now they could keep eating.

"Did you know her well?"

Nico looked up at Ducky, then back down at his plate and nodded. "Fairly well. She's one of the campers that is a role model for so many others. She came from a crappy situation and made a better life for herself. Her and Chris…they were pillars of strength at camp. She got a degree in criminal psychology and law enforcement. Worked at a juvenile detention center for girls. They loved her, and she loved her work. She got to order people around." He found himself chuckling. "She was always a fighter…it's hard to think that she didn't go out fighting. That she's gone…why do I keep losing people?"

Abby squeezed his hand.

They didn't even know about Bianca, or everyone else that they lost in the wars they fought.

"Mr. Di Angelo, if I didn't know better I'd say you had some war related PTSD." Ducky clasped his hands over the table.

Nico shook his head slightly. "When would I be in a war?" Heck, he'd been in two. Not that he could admit that. "I don't have PTSD."

"Interesting," Ducky said with a smile. His psychological profiling degree was showing.

Nico was pretty terrified of that.

 **AN: Sorry it's been forever again.**


	12. Motive?

**AN: Updates are probably going to be every month to two months after school starts on Tuesday, just so y'all know. Won't really know until I get into the homework. College is such a joy.**

Nico glared at the computer. "Abby, it hates me."

"It doesn't hate you, it's just sensitive," She told him, giving him a smile from the other room.

He groaned. "I can't do sensitive. Not today. Not right now. Not while they're out there, with their lives in danger while we wait for this stupid computer to process the freakin' data. It's been thinking about it for three hours now."

"You can't rush perfection," Abby responded, then got Bert the Hippo from his spot on top of the cabinet and handed him to Nico while she looked over the computer. "You've already given them a bunch of leads and tips on how to spot their guy. If you hadn't figured out that they had training with swords then we may never have found out. I mean, who would have thought that a bunch of kids were taught Greek and roman sword fighting techniques?"

Nico hissed through his teeth as the computer finished for Abby.

She did her best to suppress her smile.

Ducky came in, looking grim. "There's another victim."

Nico got chills. "Jimmy picking her up now?"

Ducky gave him a strange look. "How did you know it was a woman?"

Nico felt his eyes widen. "It is? Crap. Do we know who she is?" He dearly hoped it wasn't someone he actually knew.

"A Laurel Victor, twenty years old." Ducky was watching Nico carefully.

Nico felt his heart sink. "L-laurel? Oh crap, Holly's going to be devastated. Did they say how she died?" There was no way just any demigod would get the best of one of the Victor sisters. They were fighters. Winners. If someone got the best of Laurel…Holly wouldn't rest until she was avenged.

First Clarisse, then Laurel? How many more people would die?

"Holly?" Abby asked.

Nico shook his head, trying to focus. "Holly is Laurel's identical twin. How did Laurel die?"

"It appears to be a stabbing, but we won't know for certain until she's on the table. You know her?" Ducky asked.

Nico didn't want to say how. He didn't want camp involved any more. "Yeah, she was…two years younger than me? Was in cabin 17."

"What cabin were you in?" Abby asked.

Nico shrugged. "Cabin thirteen."

"And you said that they were themed for the Greek gods?"

"Yeah, my cabin was the hades one. Hers was Nike, goddess of Victory. The cabin you're placed in is based on personality. Hobbies. Likes. Dislikes. Cabin Eleven takes everyone until that can be decided. Once you're placed in a cabin, you stay in that cabin." Nico hoped they wouldn't realize he was lying a little. It was mostly true. They were based on that, but that aspect was usually influenced by who their godly parent was."

"So, our victim was competitive, and got placed in the cabin of Nike. Why were you in Hades?"

Nico smirked at the slide he was preparing. "I was a dark kid. Lots of skeletons." He glanced up, then let his smile fade. "I was angry a lot. I didn't know where I belonged, so I stuck to the shadows. I sort of requested a cabin on my own."

"Where would Ducky get placed?"

Nico set the slide aside. "Apollo cabin, hands down. A lot of amazing doctors come out of that cabin."

"And me?" She smiled at him.

He had to think about that one. "I don't know. Maybe Athena cabin because you're smart, or Aphrodite cabin because you have such a big heart. Probably Cabin Eleven because you're so diverse. Connor was in Cabin Eleven."

"Cabin Eleven is…?"

"Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, tricksters, messengers, trade…sports and athletes…invention and trade. I don't know where you would go. Thankfully I never had that job."

"Yes," Ducky agreed. "But he was also a psychopomp, delivering the souls of the deceased to the underworld. Let us do our jobs to ensure they rest peacefully."

Nico nodded sharply, wondering where Holly was. Even with their own lives, they were practically inseparable. If she was in danger…if camp was in danger…he would have to do everything within his power to try and help without using his power.

He almost groaned aloud. It was impractical to not use his ability if Holly was in danger, wasn't it? But he had to start laying low. Ducky was suspicious and he always managed to put two and two together. Nico honestly didn't think he'd be surprised if Ducky already knew that the Greek gods were real, but there was a lot of evidence to the contrary.

McGee entered with more evidence bags. "Another crime scene, but a lot less evidence. Gibbs wants you to look at the body, Nico."

Nico froze, looking at Tim with wide eyes. "I can't."

"You've done it before. You're going to see the photos, and you're the one with the sword knowledge."

Nico shook his head. "I can't see Laurel dead…"

"You have to, to avenge her death." Abby's encouragement fell just short of encouraging.

Nico cringed.

"For her sister. What was her twin sister's name?"

"Holly," Nico whispered.

"You know the victim?" Gibbs asked.

Nico flinched. He hadn't heard Gibbs come in, but he nervously met the man's gaze. "Yeah. She was at camp same time I was. I mean, we weren't close, but we had each other's backs if things went wrong. That's the way camp is. I don't understand what's going on."

"Hey," Gibbs said to get Nico's attention again. "We're going to catch this guy."

Nico's mind went to Luke, then Octavian. They thought they were doing the right thing, and did horrible things.

Nico inhaled sharply and started trying to see if Laurel's ring was in the stuff. "Her ring, where's her ring?"

"Ring?" Tim asked. The concern in his voice was palpable.

"Ring! She wore it on her right hand at all times. Even in the shower. It's 18 karat yellow gold with a 7.6 carat cushion cut diamond. It's worth over $450,000." Nico hastily put on gloves and started searching through.

Tim started working with Abby to get the crime scene images to see if it was there.

"How do you know how much her ring is worth?" Gibbs asked.

Nico silently cursed the bag of evidence for not having it. "I helped her fiance pick it out. I told him he was crazy for getting such a big diamond, but he wanted the best for his girl. Even Holly wasn't going to try and beat her in that department."

"Whoa, fiance? Why didn't we see anything about a fiance in her house?" Tim asked.

Nico frowned and looked back at the photos. "House? No. She lives in a mansion. That's…not…" Crap. That's a safe house. "That's not her house She lives farther out in Virginia." Not a lie. Not a lie.

"McGee, find out who owns that house. Nico, I need you to look at the body, see if you can confirm that it is who we think. Then I need you to look at the wounds." Gibbs breezed out.

Nico felt his heart sink a little. No getting out of this mess.

And there was definitely not a light at the end of the tunnel.

But her ring would be the first clue toward answers if it was missing.

"You coming?"

Nico sighed and hurried out the door after Gibbs.

It was going to be a long month.


	13. Laurel and Holly

Nico felt sick. Sure, he'd seen his friends dead before. All the time. Death happened.

But on an autopsy table…

He was glad Will hadn't even let him look into being a medical examiner.

But looking at her, he noticed one thing that they wouldn't know about. "That's not Laurel."

"You're sure?" Gibbs gave him that look that said he better be positive.

"Positive."

"What makes you think that this isn't Laurel?" Ducky asked.

"The tattoo on her ankle, it's ancient Greek. It says Laurel, meaning this is Holly. They wanted to always be part of one another so they got each other's names tattooed on their ankles." Nico gestured to the tattoo as he spoke. "Well, it actually says Daphne, but it's essentially the same meaning."

"So the engagement ring?"

"No longer a factor, I wouldn't think. Unless she got killed because they couldn't find the ring." He stared at her wrists. "Was she tied up?"

"At some point. Not tightly, but enough to restrain her. It occurred after some of these lacerations." Palmer pointed to a couple wounds.

Gibbs walked out with purpose.

"How did you know, Mr. Di Angelo?" Ducky asked.

"She dislocated her thumb to get out and popped it back into place. She did it all the time when we were kids at camp." His phone started ringing. He wasn't sure if he should answer it.

But he did. "Hello?"

"Nico? It's Laurel, I was just wondering if you'd heard from Holly. She was heading into D.C. yesterday and I haven't heard from her since and I've got a really bad feeling-"

"Laurel…" He tried to get her attention.

Ducky and Palmer looked up, sympathy and concern on their faces.

"And I can't get a hold of her on her phone, the house phone isn't even connecting, Iris messages are failing, and—"

"Laurel!" Nico said more forcefully.

She stopped.

"You need to come down to NCIS. Okay? Bring your fiance."

"What? Why? Nico, what's going on? Where's Holly?"

Nico closed his eyes. "How far away are you?"

"About fifteen minutes…but Nico…"

"Laurel, she's dead. She got killed. You need to come down to NCIS."

There was silence on the other end. "Dead?"

"I'm sorry, Laurel. I'm…really sorry."

She didn't answer for a while. When she did, he could tell she was struggling. "You'll give her her last rites?"

"Of course, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay." She hung up.

He closed his eyes. "Am I a foot shorter? I feel a foot shorter."

"How did she take it?" Palmer asked.

"Quietly. That's as bad as it gets when it comes to them." He pulled out a drachma. "I know this is going to sound weird, but when you're done examining her body…put this under her tongue."

"Like the ancients did, a coin for the ferryman." Palmer seemed a little amused by it.

Nico looked at Palmer, then at Ducky.

Ducky nodded and took the coin. "We'll make sure it gets done."

Nico nodded and headed out of the autopsy room. He needed to get outside. He needed air.

When he finally did, he called Connor.

"Nico? What's up?"

"Holly is dead and I needed to hear your voice."

"Oh man…if it helps, they've determined that Chris will make a full recovery. He's holding his kid right now. Happy as he can look, having lost Clarisse. Her half-brother Vince is getting back in town with his wife tonight and they've already said that they'd help Chris out while he recovers. They've been neighbors for a while. So I can leave first thing tomorrow morning. I've already booked my ticket and told Chris."

"Thank the gods, I'm going crazy. I can't have another friend die right now. I need this killer to be caught, man. It's putting camp in danger."

"It'll be okay, Nico. The gods won't let the mortals see camp for what it really is. You guys will get your guy, or girl. But probably guy. Then again, Clarisse could have done that damage."

"Thank you, for widening my options." He let the sarcasm drench his words.

"Sorry, you know I joke when I'm mourning."

"I know," He responded softly. Then he saw Laurel and her fiance David getting out of their car. "I have to go. Call me later?"

"You got it. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He knew the next couple of hours would be something similar to hell.

Laurel was quite visibly devastated. "She died first." Was all she whispered.

Nico led them inside and helped them through security, then up to where the agents were.

Ducky had told them that Nico had told Laurel and her fiance to come in so they were all waiting.

McGee gave her the apology and then asked if there was any other family that still needed to be notified.

Laurel looked at him, not seeming to comprehend his words.

"Their dad died about nine years ago, and their mom ditched when they were babies. No contact." Nico folded his arms, sort of hugging himself.

Laurel looked at him, then at the agents. "It's just me and my sister. But now you're telling me…" She looked at Nico. "You're sure it's her?"

"She has your name on her ankle in ancient Greek." Nico could barely make himself look at her.

"How?" She breathed the question, starting to look angry. "How did she die?"

They didn't really know how to explain it to her.

Nico did. "She was run through with a sword, Greek style."

Her eyes flashed. "What? No…no, she was an excellent fighter. Better than me. She wouldn't…just…"

"We understand that you're upset, and confused. We're trying to find the answers, but we would like to ask you a couple questions." Bishop was gentle.

"I want to see her first." Laurel insisted.

Nico gave her fiance a sympathetic look.

David looked more caught off guard by the change in events. More upset because Laurel was upset.

Gibbs gestured for Bishop and McGee to take her to see her sister's body.

He waited back with Nico. "This is a lifestyle that the kids who go to that camp are taught?"

Nico frowned, trying to make sense of what he was asking.

"They learn to sword fight, they learn Greek," Gibbs expanded, a little impatiently.

"Yeah, um, the founders noticed that a majority of the kids that end up there have ADHD and learning different weapons and other activities just helped them learn discipline while also expending energy."

"But they're all taught the same things?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?"

Gibbs pushed him into a chair. "Tell me everything that every kid is taught. Not just the stuff they learn from the activities, stuff they learn from the other kids. Your friend said he learned how to hot-wire cars there, is that a common skill?"

"A majority of kids learn it, yeah. Um, some pickpocketing, sneaking around, pranks, sword fighting, javelin throwing, canoing, archery, wrestling, hand to hand combat, Greek fire making, horseback riding, chariot racing…um…poker, Greek and roman mythology, ancient Greek, Latin, first aid…" Wait a second…

"What?" Gibbs pushed. "What about first aid?"

"The first victim…they said he had had some stitches that were recently removed but that they couldn't find any medical records for something that size or under his medical file. He couldn't have done them himself, it's too awkward of a place, the stitches would have pulled the skin. He healed cleanly. We're all taught how to stitch up wounds. He had help. If he had help…then we can probably find them…through the grape-vine so to speak. But the attacker…he knows how to treat himself…and if he can't then he's going to somebody like us. Somebody who doesn't know what he's doing to get those injuries…"

Gibbs went with it. "How do we get a hold of these people?"

"The emergency system that we set up. Specialized radios, they're given to every camper once they leave. Send a message out with that, and wait, I guess. Mine's at home."

Gibbs didn't question the fact that there was a system, just grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

Nico jumped up. "My keys are in the lab."

"Go get them. Meet me outside."

Nico hurried to do as he was told. You didn't leave an impatient Gibbs waiting.


	14. Code

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that this isn't the full code. There's supposed to be a machine that translates all of this. I new the code at one point, but I can't remember it now and there doesn't seem to be any other code clues. So now we have two hundred coded answers, and I have to translate it from the ancient greek then figure out what the heck the other code is. And more coming in." Nico glared at the machine.

"Don't you guys use this?"

"I know Connor does." He rubbed his forehead. "Which is why I called him. But he was still on the plane when I called at four this morning."

"I thought he wasn't leaving until this morning?" Abby asked.

"He got offered an earlier flight, with a free upgrade to first class because there was a problem with the booking. He should have gotten in at eight. It's nine. But I don't want to call him. He's probably exhausted." Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"You been here all night?" Gibbs asked.

"I couldn't sleep and Abby was already here."

Abby nodded. "Maybe an Atbash Cipher?"

"Try it."

He started organizing the responses by the who sent them and what cabin they belonged to. The ones from Apollo kids would get precedence. They would have the cleanest work stitching and removal. The injuries they treated would be practically flawless.

"Hey, thought I'd bring him right down." McGee gestured to the person behind him.

Connor smiled. "I brought coffee."

"The Atbash cipher failed. Connor!" Abby managed to hug him before Nico could.

"Hey Abby," Connor smiled. "I brought you some CaffPow."

"Oh! You're so sweet." She took it with a smile. "Your machine hates us."

"My machine?"

"I left you a message." Nico told him, quickly hugging Connor as he passed. He had to figure out what the heck this message said. "The radio thing. Where is your translator for the code?"

"I'm the translator."

"Seriously?"

"You've got the greek part," Connor said, looking at one of the reports. "It's just a Caesar Shift Cipher with four letters that don't shift since it came to mine."

"What?" Nico couldn't help but think that sounded familiar.

"Four letters don't change, C, O, N, and R. The others all shift four letters over." He started translating one. "This one says, 'Removed stitches from someone matching description two months ago. D. Green. Cabin eighteen Hebe. No word from him after, stitches done by R. Bell. Take care. Gods be with you.' D. Green. Daniel? Oh man…I forgot about Daniel. Then again I only met him once. Kind of a bleh guy."

"Are you sure about that name?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, there's only been one person with the last name of Green in that cabin since it went up about…eight years ago. Well, there's another one now but she's twelve."

"McGee—"

"On it boss."

Nico frowned. "Bell…Rachel Bell? From cabin six?"

"I think so. That or Rick Bell from cabin 14."

"Which isn't likely." Nico nodded and started applying the cipher that Connor specified to the one he had set aside. "Check my translation, but I think this one says that she hasn't heard from a friend of hers that's here in washington. Perry Malthoy, he's from Cabin 20. She hasn't heard from him in two weeks."

Abby typed it into the computer. "I've got an address for him."

"22 Mercury Drive." Connor said at the same time as her.

"You know him?"

"I know of him. It's where his parents lived when they were alive. They left it to him and he's cellist. He works in a local orchestra." He frowned. "I think I have his phone number." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Call him." Gibbs ordered.

Connor dialed and put it on speaker-phone.

It rang and rang.

Finally it went to messages.

"Hey Perry, it's Connor. Just seeing if you're alive but you didn't answer so some friendly federal agents are going to be coming to check now. Bye." Connor ran a hand through his curly hair.

Nico thought he looked really attractive.

"Get me directions to the house." Gibbs walked out the door.

"Yes, sir." Abby did a few things on her computer. "How was your trip, Connor?"

"Exhausting. Here's the one from Rachel. She says she stitched up two guys. Daniel and another guy an Aaron Blackwell. Not a camper. Seventeen years old. Six foot one, brown hair, heterochromia—one brown eye and one dark blue, dark tan."

"Finally!" Nico darted to the other keyboard to help Abby search for the guy. "See if she'll come in to give us a description. It's important."

"Right." Connor tuned the radio, then sent off a message. "Since this is the most recent transmission she might still be near the radio."

"You don't have her phone number, you seem to have everyone else's."

"I only have some people, I had Perry's number because he's eighteen and alone in the city. We'd get coffee once a month." Connor frowned at another page.

"I've got the cipher in the computer. We can scan them in." Abby grabbed a stack of sheets.

"Then I'll get out of your way. I'll get you guys lunch." Connor squeezed Nico's shoulder. "I can get burritos from that place by our house?"

"The chicken wrap? The one with the apple chunks?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I can get that for you. Abby, what would you like?"

"Is that the place where you got those cajun wraps?"

"Yeah, you want one of those?"

She nodded.

"Alright, get the agents' orders and text me?"

"Will do, thank you!" Nico called after Connor. He wished he had a chance to just talk with Connor. Alone.

The phone rang.

Nico grabbed it since Abby was busy. "Hello?"

"The house is empty. Looks like a fight. Where would he go if he was in trouble?" Gibbs asked.

"Camp. He would head for camp. On foot, in a car, doesn't matter. He'd head toward Long Island."

"Got it." Gibbs hung up.

The radio started beeping.

Nico darted over and grabbed the paper. "Rachel responded."

"Bring it here."

They quickly translated it.

"She's on her way. We're finally making progress." Nico smiled at Abby.

She grinned. "Told you everything would turn out right."


	15. First Date

**AN: I made the executive decision that this would be the second to last chapter. There will be at least one bonus scene, but I feel bad because I rarely update and they're hard to write the way I want to write them. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Nico looked across the table at Connor. The man looked even more handsome in the dim light of the restaurant. His blue eyes caught the light and his curly hair seemed to fall just right. His smirk, the smirk Nico had always regarded as a the smirk of a trickster, was suddenly the most attractive thing Nico had ever seen. And that suit…he could just kiss the person who had sold Connor that suit…and shirt…and tie…that belt…

Honestly, he would kiss Connor's mom just for giving birth to this god.

"Nico," Connor was chuckling.

Nico felt himself turn bright red. "I'm staring."

"Just a little. It's okay." Connor glanced around the restaurant. "What isn't okay is the fact that our waiter disappeared."

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Nico glanced toward the kitchen, then he shrugged. "Doesn't look like any of the waiters are around. Maybe something happened in the kitchen. It's not like we're in a hurry. Are we?"

Connor shook his head. "Not at all." He took a sip of his wine.

"I'm still surprised that you got wine. I thought you didn't do alcoholic beverages." Nico took a sip from his own glass.

He shrugged. "I don't. Not often. Just special occasions. Like a first date, weddings, Christmas dinner, and other important anniversaries. Never anything depressing. Not that that's a good date conversation."

"That's nice thing about it being us," Nico said with a little shrug. "We can talk about anything."

"I suppose that's true," He said with a grin.

Nico looked at Connor, then sighed and looked at his plate. "I'm sorry, this feels awkward doesn't it."

"It does," Connor laughed a little. "I think it's this restaurant. Want to pay for the wine and then hit a pizza place?"

"If you think we can find someone to take care of our bill, then yeah." Nico looked around again.

Connor frowned, then smirked. "Or we could skip out."

"No, go find a waiter or waitress." Nico rolled his eyes.

Connor got up and went to look for someone.

Nico tracked his progress, noticing him going toward the kitchen after a while.

Connor seemed to peer in, then went in.

Nico wasn't sure that was a good idea, but who was he to say.

Connor came back out, looking concerned. He nodded for Nico to follow.

"Did you pay?"

"No, now come on. The police will be here any second and they're going to find a diffused bomb in the kitchen. Frankly, I don't plan on being around for questioning. Might take a big bite of time out of our date," Connor explained.

Nico shook his head. "Did you already take care of the surveillance?"

"Yes, now let's go." Connor took a quick drink from his wine glass.

Nico downed the last bit in his glass and followed the taller man out of the restaurant. "Won't the other customers notice us?"

"Nah, I used the mist. As far as they're concerned we had already finished our dinner and a waiter took care of us, then we left and he disappeared with the rest of the workers." Connor straightened his jacket, walking quickly enough that Nico actually fell behind a bit.

"Man you're fast, slow down!" Nico hissed.

"Is that a joke about my fake leg?"

Nico snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I excel at being ridiculous," Connor tossed Nico the keys. "You're driving. I'll call and order takeout for the pizza. I think home is better."

"Home is always better." Nico carefully got into the vehicle, timing it with traffic. Once he was in and buckled up, he looked over at Connor. "We suck at romance."

Connor nodded. "Apparently. I just think we have to find our own path. An unconventional one since we're unconventional."

"Yeah, I guess we really are." Nico managed to pull out into traffic. "Maybe we could try a romantic movie or something."

"Like what?"

Nico stared blankly at the red light. "I…I don't even know."

Connor laughed a bit, then called ahead and ordered their pizzas. One for him and one for Nico.

Nico smiled. He loved that Connor knew his favorite kind of pizza.

"What did you do on dates before?" Connor asked, careful not to say Will's name.

"We'd just do…anything. If we really wanted to have a romantic night, one of us would sort of cater to the other's favorite things. When I wanted it to be his night, I would get his favorite food, his favorite movie and we'd do whatever he wanted. Vice versa if it was my night."

"And if it was a night for both of you?"

"You're not ready for that." Nico gripped the steering wheel tightly, a little embarassed.

"Ah."

Nico nodded, then pulled into the pizza place. "Want me to run in?"

"Nah, I've got this. Keep the car running, think up something for us." Connor hopped out.

Nico chewed on his lip. He couldn't think of a movie for them to watch. Or something they could do. He just wanted to eat pizza and talk with Connor. Maybe cuddle with him.

Connor came back with the pizza's and hopped in. "Alright, that's both our favorites and cheesebread."

"Cheesebread!" Nico cheered.

Connor grinned, leaning over and kissing Nico on the lips. Probably on impulse.

But that kiss…that kiss was amazing.

It took a few moments for them both to seem to be able to find words.

Nico stared at the steering wheel. "I thought of something we could do."

"Hell, yes."


	16. Christmas Gifts

**Last Chapter! Reviews Welcome, Requests Welcome, Questions will be answered if asked!**

 **Love and Connico!**

* * *

Nico didn't think he could get happier. He and Connor had been dating for a few month now, they'd even had a fantastic pre-Christmas Christmas party with their friends from Camp. Now he just had to get through his work Christmas party and rush home to see if Connor was back from the family emergency that had taken him away.

"Nico! I'm so glad you made it!" Abby grinned at him. "Christmas is the best time of year, isn't it?"

Nico grinned back. "Yeah, it's the best."

"How was your trip to New York?" She led him into the party.

"Really good. Connor and I…" Nico glanced at Abby, then stopped her. "Connor and I are planning getting married. We want to adopt kids and it's easiest if we're together."

Her face lit up like the Christmas tree. "Are you serious? That's amazing! When did this happen?"

"Just before we left for New York." Nico felt himself grinning. "It wasn't super romantic or anything, it was just us realizing that we were better together and we could build a great life together."

"Why isn't he here?" She asked.

"A really old friend of his got into some sort of trouble. Him and Travis went to check on her. She died. They stayed for the funeral. I guess they were really close with her a long time ago. Family. They call her family. He's supposed to be back tonight and we're going to celebrate." He rubbed his neck a little, smiling. "I'm really happy Abby. I'm gonna miss working with you."

"No you're not." Abby grinned a little more. "Director Vance approved the documentation for you to continue on here as my assistant."

Nico grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Come on, everyone is in here." She pulled him into the crowd.

After a while of socializing he found himself listening to Ducky tell stories about previous Christmases and how normally they're working a case on Christmas.

Nico just smiled and took in his surroundings. He knew he was lucky to have something like this. "I hope someday I have some stories as amazing as yours, Dr. Mallard."

"Something tells me you have your own amazing stories, ones with large Greek influence." Ducky gave him a knowing look.

Nico regarded ducky for a second, then started laughing. "Legacy of Apollo, aren't you?"

Ducky tapped his nose, then was pulled away by Abby to get his picture taken with her.

Nico smiled, then wished the agents a merry Christmas, and having spent a respectable amount of time at the party, he made his way back out of the building and home. He drove home and turned on the Christmas tree, just admiring it while he sipped some hot chocolate.

Eventually he made his way to bed. He expected to have good dreams. A good day, a good life…he thought that would lead to good dreams. They weren't terrible, more bittersweet.

Dreams of Will. Some of the good times they had.

Nico jerked awake, then hugged the pillow beside him. What had woken him?

He heard someone moving out in the living room and he jerked to his feet. "Will?" He didn't know why he said that name. It had to be because of his dreams. He just hoped Connor thought he said 'Hello?' instead.

Connor poked his head in, not appearing to have heard exactly what was said, just that someone said something. "Did I wake you?"

Nico felt a wave of relief, and was surprised at how happy he was that it was Connor. "No…no…how was the funeral?"

"Exhausting. I do need to talk to you about something, though."

Nico wrapped his arms around his fiance, glad again that Connor was still there for him. Had been the one to help him get over Will's death. "What's up?"

"You know how close my brother and I were with Allison."

"Despite the fact that I never met her…yes. You call her family. You're very particular about that word."

He nodded. "Well…she didn't have any family of her own. Her boyfriend walked out on her about a year ago."

Nico looked up at Connor. "Okay?"

"So…she specified that her daughter go into the custody of one of us."

Daughter? Nico pulled away slightly. "Are you serious?"

Connor looked at the ground. "I know I should have talked to you about it. But…Travis knows how much I want…and I couldn't…"

"Where is she?" Nico asked, feeling a little nervous.

Connor led the way out to the living room.

The girl wasn't even a year old. Maybe five months. Golden hair, fair skinned, and fast asleep in the car-seat.

She was beautiful.

"What's her name?" Nico asked, sitting on the couch as he looked at her.

"Echo Lark Eastburn." Connor sat down beside him.

"And she's ours? Legally?"

"Mine…but she can be ours if you really want."

Nico smiled. "She looks a little like Will."

"Her mom was a daughter of Apollo."

Nico looked at Connor. "Think I could hold her without waking her up?"

Connor nodded. "All you have to do is hum while you move her. Sing if she wakes. Very musical baby. You want me to get her out of her carseat?"

Nico nodded.

Connor pulled her out, humming softly as he transferred her to Nico's arms.

Nico smiled down at her. "It's weird, but it's like deja vu. I feel like I've held her before. Seen her before."

Connor shrugged, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. "Well, she's going to have a bright future. I just know it."

Nico kissed the baby's forehead. "I don't think we even know the half of it."

Connor kissed Nico's lips, then smiled softly. "We are half of it."


	17. Bonus

Nico grinned at his daughter. "Connor, hurry up!"

Connor hurried out with the camera. "I've got it!"

"Alright, are you recording?"

"Yup, go ahead and take her in."

Nico carefully climbed into the water with the infant, pausing as the water hit her feet.

She looked surprised, but was still humming until it got past her knees, then she stared at the water and continued staring until they were in as deep as Nico was going to take her. Then she looked up at them sort of confused.

"She's so cute! Look at her!" Connor gushed.

Nico laughed. "I know, she's so adorable." He set her in her floaty.

She just looked around then started singing to herself again and splashing a bit.

Nico grinned.

Connor got closer. "Echo!"

She looked at him, her blue eyes wide and expectant, then grinned when she saw it was just Connor grinning at her.

Nico grabbed the toys they had gotten for her for in the pool. "You know, when she gets older she'll probably want siblings. We should start looking into that now."

Connor grinned. "So that she never has to wonder?"

"Exactly."

Connor handed the camera off to him and then started taking off his fake foot so that he could get in the water.

"So we'll talk to someone and start the adoption process."

Connor paused. "I don't know if we'll qualify."

"Why? Because of…?"

"Partially that, but also you just graduated. How stable is your job right now?"

"Abby told me that she asked the director to keep me on as her assistant. Apparently, I've passed her standards. And I guess Gibbs wrote a letter of recommendation for me to stay on permanently. I was already accepted for as long as I was a student. Now that I've graduated, I can put more time in and be more useful." Nico snapped a particularly cute shot of Echo, then handed the camera back to Connor. "Better put that on the table."

Connor did. "But what if one is enough?"

Nico looked up at Connor, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. He saw the fear hidden in Connor's eyes, fear that they would be rejected, or something might happen to take their girl away. "She is, but we just agreed that she'd want siblings. Come on, Connor, have a little faith. It'll all be okay."

Connor met his gaze as he waded over. "You've changed your tune."

Nico kissed him. "I had a really good friend help me."

"That must have been a really good friend." Connor's lips lingered close by.

Nico kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "The absolute best."


End file.
